Dans une autre vie
by clem's
Summary: Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il pensa être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était devenu fou. Yaoi HPDM
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

* * *

Le jour où Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy, il crut qu'il était devenu fou.

Mais ensuite plusieurs questions vinrent en lui. Que penseraient Ron et Hermione si jamais ils venaient à apprendre ses sentiments pour le Serpentard ?

Que penserait Drago si jamais il venait à apprendre ses sentiments ?

Que se serait-il passé si en première année Harry avait serré la main que Malfoy lui avait présenté ?

Que se serait-il passé si Harry avait été envoyé à Serpentard au lieu de Griffondor ?

Autant de questions qui finirent pas le convaincre de sa folie. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite quand il voyait le blond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand ses yeux croissaient les lacs gris qui hantaient son cœur mais surtout, et le plus honteux selon lui, il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine zone de son corps de réagir aux moindres effleurements du blond et Merlin seul sait que le blond le bousculait souvent pour provoquer une bagarre.

Évidement Harry y répondait aussitôt parce que c'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant 6 ans. Même quand Drago avait rejoint le camp de la Lumière dans le combat contre Voldemort, ils avaient continué à se battre. Mais maintenant Harry n'en avait plus la force.

Son amour pour le blond était impossible il le savait. Oh bien sûr il avait essayé de passer à autre chose avec d'autres garçons de l'école mais rien ne pouvait enlever le blond de sa tête, c'etait toujours à lui qu'il pensait quand il atteignait la jouissance, c'était toujours son nom qu'il s'empêchait de hurler en plein extase.

Oui, aujourd'hui Harry Potter était fatigué. Là alors qu'il dinait en compagnie de ses amis, empêchant son regard de croiser celui du blond, il se disait que peut-être les choses auraient pu être différente si seulement... si seulement pleins de choses. Il poussa un soupir attirant ainsi l'attention de Hermione.

_ Tu as un problème Harry, demanda-t-elle.

_ Quoi non rien, je suis fatigué, répondit Harry distraitement.

Hermione le regarda septique mais ne dit rien. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Harry était devenu très secret depuis la mort de Voldemort, il semblait s'être enfermé dans une sorte de torpeur dont elle avait du mal à l'en défaire.

Elle regarda son ami qui s'était encore une fois renfermé sur lui même. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Hermione suivit son regard et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle remarqua que son ami fixait Malfoy. Pourquoi Harry fixait-il intensément Draco Malfoy ? Mais surtout pourquoi avait-il cette légère rougeur sur les joues ?

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça Harry au bout d'un moment.

Puis sans autre cérémonie il se leva et partit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang, s'étonna Ron. Il est invivable en ce moment.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, marmonna Hermione en regardant pensivement Draco.

Après avoir rejoint son dortoir Harry s'endormit en pensant qu'il aimerait tout changer et être proche de Draco.

Il se réveilla quand il se sentit secoué.

_ Harry debout, cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde t'attend pour aller manger !

Il ouvra les yeux et tomba sur Blaise Zabini. Il se leva en sursautant et regarda autour de lui. Tout était vert. Il était dans le dortoir des Serpentards ! Mais comment était-il arrivé là !!

* * *

Voilà le prologue court je sais. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez une suite. J'essaierai de la poster dans le courant de la fin de la semaine. Vendredi ou samedi au plus tard dimanche. En attendant une petite review ? S'il vous plait !!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie_._

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai dû déménager en précipitation en apprenant ma date de rentrée.

Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre. Je rentre en première année de médecine donc beaucoup de taf en perspective. Au plus tard dans un mois !

En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Une petite review ?

* * *

__ Harry debout, cria une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde t'attend pour aller manger !_

_Il ouvra les yeux et tomba sur Blaise Zabini. Il se leva en sursautant et regarda autour de lui. Tout était vert. Il était dans le dortoir des Serpentards ! Mais comment était-il arrivé là !!_

En gémissant il se rallongea et ferma fortement les yeux, priant pour se réveiller dans son lit.

_ Harry, siffla la voix menaçante de Zabini.

Mais pourquoi ce sale Serpentard l'apellait-il par son prénom ? Et surtout pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?

Il se releva en sursautant quand il reçut sur la tête un puissant jet d'eau froide. Il sauta hors de son lit prêt à foutre son poing dans la gueule de ce sale Serpentard vicieux ! Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, le Serpentard avait disparu et des pas précipités dans l'escalier lui firent comprendre qu'il s'était sauvé.

Harry se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait un mal de tête poindre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se réveille dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? Il devait rêver. Oui c'est ça, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller bientôt. Il ferma les yeux très forts... et sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule.

Il tourna la tête espérant voir la tête de Ron mais ce fut des yeux gris dans lesquels il plongea. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui et le regarder avec un petit sourire amusé. Pas son petit rictus ! Non un vrai sourire tel qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du blond. Son cœur s'emballa encore plus quand il comprit que ce sourire lui était destiné.

_ Allez Harry, bouge-toi, lui dit Draco d'une voix douce.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami Draco se retourna. Harry le regardait les yeux écarquillés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, lui demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

_ Rien, répondit Harry en secouant la tête pour se resaisir, mal au crâne.

_ J'avais bien dit à Blaise de ne pas te réveiller comme ça, soupira Draco. Après tout pour une fois que tu dors tard. C'est sur que tout le monde t'attend mais bon ils pourraient comprendre mais cette bande d'ingrats ne pensent qu'à eux. Elle est belle la solidarité entre Serpentards.

Drago continuait à pester tout en donnant des vêtements à Harry qui le regardait ébahi et qui s'habillait en silence. Il n'en revenait pas Draco lui parlait, à lui... et sans hurler ! Draco se retourna enfin et regarda Harry de haut en bas. Lui supporta le regard inquisiteur de Draco en rougissant légèrement.

_ Harry, dit-il en rigolant.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui remit en place son col de sa chemise et lui remit en place sa cravate. Il était tellement prêt que Harry ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Les battements de son cœur étaient saccadés, son souffle était erratique et il se sentait bien étroit dans son pantalon. Il remercia Merlin que les robes de sorcier puissent le cacher. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par l'odeur fruité de Draco. C'était un mélange entre la pêche et l'abricot, surement son gel douche et son shampoing. Mais bien vite Draco s'écarta.

_ Harry, murmura Draco inquiet, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

_ Je... oui ça va, je ne me sens pas très bien. On y va.

_ Oui avant que Crabbe ou Goyle ne nous fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie, dit Draco en partant dans un rire clair.

Harry le regarda un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ce rêve mais Merlin qu'il aimait ce Draco-là. D'un coup il se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie de se réveiller.

Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée quand il remarqua tous les Serpentards qui l'attendait dans la salle commune. TOUS LES SERPENTARDS L'ATTENDAIT LUI, HARRY POTTER !

Complètement ahuri il laissa Draco le guider. Il le mit en tête de la colonne des Serpentards et se plaça à sa gauche Blaise vint les rejoindre à sa droite et ils sortirent tous de la salle commune des verts et argents. Harry comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

Ils arrivèrent tous en blocs dans le hall. Là les Serpentards se dispersèrent pour aller dans la Grande Salle ou ailleurs pour ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de manger. Seul un petit groupe de septième année restèrent avec Harry, Blaise et Draco. Il y avait Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode ainsi que Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Tous les gens que Harry avait supposé être des mangemorts avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur camp quand ils reçurent leur date d'intronisation.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle mais il fut interrompu par Ron et Hermione.

_ Potter et sa suite, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Harry sursauta. Pourquoi son ami lui parlait-il ainsi ? Il le regarda sans comprendre près à lui demander des comptes quand Draco se mit à parler.

_ Weasley, bouge tu pollues notre oxygène, dit-il de son habituelle voix trainante.

_ On joue au chien-chien Malfoy ? Ça fait quoi de toujours suivre quelqu'un ? Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'agenouillait devant personne.

_ Mon pauvre Weasley, tu as tellement peu d'amis que tu ne peux pas reconnaître l'amitié quand tu la vois, siffla Draco.

Ron se mit à rougir et serra les poings. Harry savait que Ron perdait le contrôle de soi et il allait se mettre à taper sur Malfoy. Oh bien sûr il n'aurait pas le temps de l'atteindre, il sentait Goyle et Crabbe prêt à répliquer au moindre geste du roux.

_ Draco, on s'en va, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Harry le plus calmement possible.

Ces mots lui arrachèrent la gorge mais il sut qu'il avait bien fait en voyant Draco et le reste des Serpentards le suivre. Seulement Ron ne semblait pas décider à les laisser partir. Il se posta devant Harry l'empêchant d'entrer. Harry ferma les yeux un instant, las et soupira.

_ Weasley, bouge de là, je n'aimerai pas lâcher les chiens sur toi, dit-il de la façon la plus froide qu'il put.

Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux, n'ayant pas l'intention de bouger d'un pouce. Harry commençait vraiment à sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec son ami même si ici cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Mais Hermione prit les choses en main. Elle posa sa main sur le coude de Ron et le détourna de Harry.

_ Viens Ron, on va manger, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune objection.

Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux un instant lui laissant voir sa détresse, elle le regarda interrogative puis se retourna et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Harry suivit les autres à la table des Serpentards. Il s'assit entre Draco et Blaise et les autres s'assirent en face.

_ Ce Weasley toujours à venir nous faire chier dès le matin, commença à râler Draco.

_ Draco s'il te plaît arrêtes, soupira Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

La migraine qu'il sentait poindre en se réveillant venait de se réveiller et il avait tout sauf envie d'entendre Draco médire sur son ami. Il était fatigué, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passer, il ne voulait qu'une chose revenir dans son monde. Certes ici Draco était sympa avec lui mais Ron semblait le détester et Hermione... il ne savait même pas. Il ne savait plus du tout où il était.

_ Nan mais Harry tu as vu comment il m'a parlé, s'exclama Draco vexé.

_ Mais TAIS TOI, hurla Harry en se levant.

Aussitôt tout le monde dans la Salle se tut et regarda vers eux. Draco le regardait la bouche ouvert, choqué. Jamais Harry ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il vit Harry serrer les poings et souffler.

_ On commence par quoi, murmura-t-il doucement.

_ Harry, commença Blaise.

_ On commence par quoi, repris Harry un peu plus froidement.

_ Potions, souffla Blaise déconcerté.

Et sans un mot de plus Harry partit. Draco et Blaise se regardèrent sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Certes ils avaient remarqué qu'il était bizarre depuis ce matin. Mais jamais Harry n'avait perdu son calme et surtout jamais en public.

Quand ils se rendirent en potions Harry était déjà devant la salle. Ils voulurent lui parler mais Rogue arriva à ce moment là et les firent entrer. Harry s'assit sans un regard au premier rang contre le mur. Après un regard Blaise et Drago s'assirent à côté de lui. Harry s'éloigna le plus possible d'eux sans leur adressa même un regard. Drago et Blaise se regardèrent circonspects. Ils avaient déjà été en froid avec Harry comme ça arrive avec tous les amis mais là ils se demandaient bien ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le cours se déroula dans un silence pesant.

* * *

Harry évita ceux qui semblaient être ses amis dans ce cauchemar toute la journée. Il était persuadé qu'il allait finir par se réveiller mais quand la journée s'acheva il se mit à douter. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'écouterai, qui l'aiderai à comprendre son enfer. Il regrettait la mort de Dumbledore car il savait que le grand sorcier aurait trouvé une solution pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Seulement dans cet endroit comme dans le sien il semblait que le vieux sorcier soit mort également.

Harry soupira. Il s'était réfugié au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, son endroit préféré. Ici il pouvait réfléchir en paix. C'était calme, silencieux et personne ne venait jamais là.

Quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait trouvé dans sa malle. La chevelure blonde de Draco apparut. En voyant l'endroit désert il soupira. Harry crut qu'il allait repartir mais Draco commença à parler.

_ Je sais que tu es là Harry, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu nous évites ?

Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit sourire tendre. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami si quelque chose ne va pas tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, dit-il d'une voix douce qui chamboula le cœur de Harry.

_ Je... je ne peux pas t'en parler, réussit à articuler Harry. Désolé.

Sur ce il se leva et partit. Les mots que lui avait dit Draco lui avait confirmé ses soupçons. Ici il était ami avec Draco. Ici il semblait être le chef des Serpentards, ici il était un Serpentard.

Draco le considérai comme son ami mais lui n'avait jamais était ami avec Draco. Comment devait-il faire ?

En temps normal il aurait demandé à Hermione mais ici elle semblait le détester. Il soupira en repensant à la scène du matin. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait besoin de son amie. Hermione avait toujours été là pour les coups durs. Elle l'avait soutenu dans toutes les épreuves même lors de sa quatrième année alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos elle avait été la seule à le croire. Hermione était son amie mais beaucoup plus, elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Harry était persuadé que s'il avait aimé les femmes Hermione aurait été la femme de sa vie.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait réussir à la convaincre de l'aider. Après tout si l'Hermione d'ici était comme la sienne, cette énigme allait l'interresser. Il devait essayer.

Fier de sa résolution il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Vu l'heure Hermione y serait surement.

Elle était assise à sa place habituelle devant un livre qui devait faire le tiers de son poids. Harry regarda avec un sourire tendre. Même ici Hermione restait Hermione. Il l'observa quelques minutes pour savoir comment l'aborder puis saisissant son courage à deux mains il s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione ne réagit même pas alors Harry se racla la gorge. Hermione sursauta et regarda Harry étonnée.

_ Potter que puis-je faire pour toi, demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être froide mais la curiosité persait dans sa voix.

_ J'ai besoin de te parler. En privé, murmura Harry

_ Et bien on a une réunion de préfets demain tu peux bien attendre jusque là.

_ Non c'est urgent, dit Harry en se levant. Viens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main, s'il te plaît.

Hermione hocha de la tête, rangea ses affaires et le suivit se demandant bien ce qui pouvait bien lui vouloir.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie_._

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

* * *

_Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Merci beaucoup j'aime voir que mon histoire plaît xD. Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mise en story alert, author alert, et favourite story ! Merci aussi à ma sœur, Kasumi, qui malgré le faite qu'elle ne suive pas du tout Harry Potter prenne le temps de me lire xD._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione le suivit dans la moitié du château. Puis Harry s'arrêta devant un pan de mur vide. Il passa trois fois devant et là une porte apparut. Hermione le regarda stupéfaite.

_ C'est la Salle sur Demande, lui expliqua Harry. On y sera tranquille.

Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. La salle était circulaire, petite. Les murs étaient d'une couleur bleu roi. Un canapé beige était posé devant une cheminée où un feu ronflait. Hermione regarda autour d'elle étonnée. Elle s'attendait à voir du vert et argent partout.

_ Et bien si je m'attendais à ça, souffla-t-elle.

_ Quoi la salle ne te plait pas, s'inquiéta Harry.

_ Si, si mais il manque du vert et de l'argent, rigola-t-elle.

_ Oh ça, grogna Harry, je suis en overdose de vert.

Hermione le regarda étonnée. Elle ne savait pas ça qui se passait avec Potter mais il était bizarre, il semblait nerveux et complètement perdu.

_ Écoute, c'est vraiment pas facile à dire et tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, commença Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il semblait si vulnérable que Hermione se sentit touché au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait toujours connu Harry comme quelqu'un de fort, sur qui les émotions passaient sans le toucher.

Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un être insensible. Elle avait bien vu la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux quand on lui avait annoncé la mort de son parrain et son départ précipité. Quand il était revenu plus tard avec Zabini et Malfoy ses yeux étaient trop rouges pour que cette nouvelle ne l'est pas touché.

Elle avait bien vu également lors de l'enterrement ses mains tremblantes quand il avait déposé ses fleurs, elle avait bien vu ses yeux brillant de larmes, elle avait bien vu le regard de douleur pur qu'il avait adressé à Malfoy. Oui, Hermione savait que Harry n'était pas insensible mais qu'il lui montre à elle, qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié la toucha plus qu'elle ne le dirai jamais.

Alors elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire, elle lui prit la main et la serra lui montrant ainsi son soutien.

_ Bien, ce que je vais te raconter va te paraître fou mais il faut que tu me crois car c'est la vérité, dit Harry en la suppliant du regard.

Hermione était perturbée. Ce Harry n'était pas celui qu'elle avait côtoyé durant tout ces années. Il n'avait plus l'air du Serpentard fier et sûr de lui, au contraire celui-ci semblait perdu et désemparé, comme un petit enfant. Elle hocha de la tête presque inconsciemment. Cela sembla détendre Harry d'un coup, il soupira et se leva. Il fit les cents pas cherchant ses mots.

_ Voilà, je ne suis pas le Harry que tu as connu ces dernières années, commença-t-il. De là où je viens je suis à Griffondor et Ron, toi et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

_ Tu es complètement cinglé, dit-elle en se levant. Si c'est encore une blague entre toi et tes amis Serpentards ça me fait vraiment pas rire ! J'ai autre chose à faire que perdre mon temps avec toi !

Elle allait sortir mais Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

_ Si je mentais comment je saurais que ta couleur préférée est le mauve, que tes parents qui sont dentistes n'ont jamais voulu que tu réduise tes dents magiquement mais te forçaient à porter ton appareil, comment je saurais que tu as perdu ta petite sœur alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an, déclara-t-il, comment je saurais tout ça, moi, un Serpentard qui ne t'a jamais vraiment parler. Tu peux me l'expliquer ?

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et Harry soutient son regard essayant de faire passer toute sa sincérité. Imperceptiblement, Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle le croyait. Personne, à part Ron, ne savait pour sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais réussit à en parler à qui que se soit.

Voyant le geste de Hermione, Harry se rassit sur le canapé et se mit à tout lui raconter. Comment ils étaient devenus amis elle, Ron et lui. Comment ils avaient sauvé le pierre philosophale en première année, comment elle les avait aidé lors de la deuxième année, comment elle l'avait aidé à sauver Sirius en troisième, comment elle l'avait soutenu en quatrième année alors que même Ron lui tournait le dos, leur amitié qui s'était développé à ce moment-là, leur cinquième année où il avait cru devenir fou et mourir de douleur quand Sirius était mort par sa faute. Et puis leur sixième année où il avait dû se débattre entre son homosexualité et Voldemort. Puis comment il avait vaincu.

_ Tu as été celle qui a été la plus présente pour moi. Dumbledore était trop occupé avec sa guerre que je devais gagné pour lui pour se préoccuper de mon deuil et Ron devait se débattre avec l'annonce de mon homosexualité. Toi tu étais là, tu m'épaulais. Je crois que si je n'avais pas aimé les hommes, tu aurais été la femme de ma vie. Non, tu es la femme de ma vie, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, finit Harry en souriant doucement.

Pendant son récit Hermione s'était assise à ses côtés.

_ Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

_ J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver comment je suis arrivé ici et comment retourner chez j'ai également besoin que tu me racontes ma vie ici, dit Harry.

_ Je ne connais pas grand chose de ta vie ici, tu sais, commença Hermione. On est pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Tu es plutôt ami avec Blaise, il est ton meilleur ami je crois. En tout cas il est le premier que tu es eu ici. Quand tu es arrivé dans la maison des Serpentards en première année tu as été quelque peu évité, seul Blaise est venu te parler. Puis Draco est venu vous rejoindre. Rapidement après tu as pris la tête de la maison. Enfin pas officiellement, tu le sais surement car ça doit être pareil chez toi mais le préfet le plus âgé des Serpentards prend la tête de la maison et élit deux lieutenants, on va dire.

_ Nan c'est pas pareil chez moi, la coupa Harry. Chez moi Draco est le chef des Serpentards depuis notre première année.

_ Oh, bien je vais t'expliquer, reprit Hermione. Donc le préfet le plus âgé ou s'il y a le préfet en chef est le chef de la maison Serpentard, il a deux lieutenants pour le seconder. Généralement deux de ses amis. Mais toi tu es devenu lieutenant dès ta première année et tu avais plus d'influence sur toute ta maison que le préfet. Du coup personne n'a été surpris quand tu as été élu préfet en cinquième année mais tu es resté lieutenant et puis cette année tu as pris la tête des Serpentards en étant préfet en chef. Tous les matins vous arrivez en blocs dans le hall et puis après vous vous séparez. Je crois que grâce à toi beaucoup de Serpentards ne sont pas devenus Mangemorts pendant la guerre.

_ Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe, ne le sont pas devenus même quand j'ai été à Griffondor. Ils nous ont rejoint également, la contredit Harry. Mais raconte moi ce que tu sais sur mes années ici.

_ Bien, reprit Hermione. En première année tu as sauvé la pierre philosophale comme chez toi sauf avec Zabini et Malfoy à la place de Ron et moi. En deuxième année tu as sauvé Ginny de la Chambre des Secrets et Ron ne l'a jamais supporté mais depuis tu es plutôt voire même beaucoup ami avec elle et les jumeaux Weasley. Mrs Weasley est folle de toi en faite à part Ron tu t'entends bien avec les Weasley. Mais je crois simplement que Ron est jaloux de toi.

_ Ron a toujours été un peu jaloux de moi même chez moi, dit Harry. Mais comme on était ami il a pu constaté que ma vie n'était pas si enviable que ça et a réussit à passer outre ça.

_ Je suppose que comme ici vous n'êtes pas amis cette jalousie est exacerbée, dit Hermione pensivement. Enfin bref, toi et moi nos relations n'ont jamais été conflictuelles juste froides, une espèce d'indifférence. Sauf en deuxième année je me souviens il y avait eu une altercation entre tes amis et quelques Griffondors et Malfoy m'a insulté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je crois que je t'ai rarement vu plus furieux. Avant que les Griffondors aient plus réagir tu as mis ton poing dans la gueule de Malfoy et tu es parti. Vous avez été en froid pendant un moment et il a dû venir s'excuser pour que tu lui reparle. Plus jamais il ne m'a insulté et il m'a ignoré comme toi.

_ Comment s'est passé la troisième année, demanda Harry avide de savoir ce qui été arrivé à son parrain.

_ Oh eh bien, j'ai acheté un chat, Pattenrond, commença Hermione.

_ Ici aussi, s'exclama Harry. J'adore ce chat !

Harry et Hermione rirent un instant ensemble.

_ C'est la première fois que je ris avec toi, dit-elle.

_ Moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rit avec toi, murmura Harry pensivement.

_ Bien, je continue. Donc dès que je me suis achetée un chat il n'a eu de cesse de s'attaquer à Croutard, le rat de Ron. Il a finit par le tuer et Ron ne m'a plus parler. Ça n'a pas été l'année la plus facile pour moi. En plus j'ai choisit de prendre toutes les options que l'école proposait.

_ MacGonagall t'as donnée un retourneur de temps, compléta Harry.

_ Oui, j'étais complètement épuisée à bout de nerfs. Sirius s'était échappé et l'école était en émoi. Et puis il y eu le cours d'Hagrid sur les hippogriffes.

_ Malfoy, demanda Harry.

_ Oh non, Malfoy a toujours eu du respect pour Hagrid enfin je crois bien que c'est toi qui l'a influencé, rit Hermione.

Enfin bref, un Serpentard, Richards je crois, n'a pas écouté Hagrid et a été blessé. Son père était un ami de Lucius Malfoy et ils ont lancé un procès à Hagrid. J'ai essayé de l'aider et il m'a dit que toi et tes amis l'aidaient également. Mais nos efforts ont été vain et Buck a été condamné à mort. Ron et moi avons décidé d'aller voir Hagrid un peu avant l'exécution pour le soutenir. Quand il nous a ouvert, il était nerveux. Il nous a dit qu'il était tout seul mais il y avait quatre tasses sur la table et puis j'ai entendu un bruit dans un coin de la salle. Maintenant je sais que c'était toi, Zabini et Malfoy. Vous étiez vous aussi venu soutenir Hagrid.

A un moment j'ai trouvé dans la boite à sucre Croutard. Ron était fou de joie mais Croutard semblait agité et nerveux. Quand nous sommes retournés au château, nous avons été attaqué par un grand chien noir. Il a emporté Ron sous le saule cogneur. C'est là que vous êtes apparus tous les trois. Tu as crié à Malfoy de trouver une longue branche de bois et vous avez ouvert le passage sous l'arbre. On s'y est engouffré tous les quatre. On a atterrit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ron était allongé sur un lit, il avait la jambe cassé. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait Sirius.

_Flash-Back :_

_Harry entra en premier dans la pièce. Il vit tout de suite Weasley allongé sur un grand lit à baldaquin visible blessé. Il regardait à l'autre bout de la pièce terrifié. Il sentait dans son dos Blaise, Draco et Granger qui le poussait dans le dos mais il ne pouvait plus bougé car devant lui se tenait Sirius Black, cet homme qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, cet homme qui était son parrain ! _

__ VOUS, hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui._

__ Moi, dit calmement Sirius Black._

_Harry et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Black finit par détourner le regard le premier. _

__ Tu ressembles énormément à ton père, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Mais tes yeux sont incontestablement ceux de ta mère. _

__ Je vous interdis de parler de mes parents, siffla Harry d'une voix froide. Vous avez perdu le droit de parler d'eux quand vous les avez trahis et amenés à la mort._

__ Je veux bien t'accorder que j'ai tué tes parents mais jamais je ne les aurais trahis, s'écria Black._

__ Menteur ! Vous les avez livrés à Voldemort, ils avaient fait de vous leur Gardien du Secret, ils avaient confiance en vous et vous, vous les avez livrés._

__ Harry tu dois me croire ! Je n'ai jamais livré tes parents à Voldemort ! Je n'ai jamais été le Gardien du Secret de tes parents, dit Black d'une voix suppliante. Laisse-moi d'expliquer s'il te plaît._

_Harry allait répliquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses explications mais la main de Blaise sur son épaule l'en empêcha._

__ Écoute ce qui l'a à te dire Harry, lui dit-il de sa voix calme. Tu pourrais le regretter à un moment. Ne fonce pas tête baissé comme le Griffondor refoulé que tu es, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

__ Pas maintenant Blaise, grogna Harry. Très je vous laisse vous expliquer, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Black._

__ Bien d'abord tu dois savoir que j'aimais ton père comme s'il avait été mon propre frère. Jamais je ne lui aurait fait du mal volontairement. Cela n'atténue pas ce que j'ai fait, au contraire. Mais tu devais le savoir._

_Il ne put aller plus loin car le professeur Lupin, leur professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal entra dans la pièce, baguette tendue. Il la pointa immédiatement sur Black._

__ Sirius, dit-il calmement. Si je m'attendais à te voir ce soir._

__ Remus, j'ai appris que tu étais professeur ici. Félicitation, lui dit Sirius pas perturbé plus que ça par la baguette pointée sur lui._

_Les élèves les regardaient hallucinés. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un professeur et qu'un assassin discutaient tranquillement comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. _

__ Vous vous connaissez, bredouilla Hermione._

__ Oui, Sirius et moi avons été amis, dit le professeur Lupin. Votre père, Sirius et moi étions de la même bande, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry._

__ Remus, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, murmura Sirius. Je sais que tu crois que j'ai vendu James mais..._

__ Non, je l'ai cru pendant douze ans mais maintenant je sais que tu es innocent Sirius, le coupa Remus._

__ Que... comment, demandèrent Harry et Sirius d'une même voix._

__ Vois tu Harry, nous étions pas que trois dans notre bande. Il y avait un quatrième sorcier, Peter Pettigrew. Il est officiellement mort il y a douze ans en cherchant à venger ses amis morts, c'est à dire ton père et ta mère. Toujours selon la version officielle il aurait été tué par Sirius. Mais vois tu, ce soir il y a dans cette pièce un sorcier de plus. Un sorcier que nous ne voyons pas, raconta le professeur Lupin._

__ Je ne comprend pas, dit Harry._

__ Potter, ne le crois pas, dit Hermione précipitamment. Ne crois rien de ce qu'il te dit, c'est un loup-garou !_

__ Je le sais ça Granger, cracha Harry. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela change la véracité de ses paroles. Continuez professeur, exigea-t-il._

__ Bien je vois que tu sais que je suis un loup-garou. Cela fait parti de mon histoire. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard j'étais persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'amis à cause de ma différence. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant et cela devait rester un secret mais je n'étais pas enclin à me faire ami avec d'autres élèves. Et puis j'ai rencontré ton père et Sirius. Ils n'ont plus jamais voulu me lâcher et nous sommes devenus amis. Peu après Peter nous a rejoint et à nous quatre nous avons formé un groupe d'amis très solide. Mais je ne leur avais pas pour autant parler de la lycanthropie. Mais ils ont fini par le découvrir et au lieu de me rejeter comme je m'y attendais ils m'ont fait la plus belle preuve d'amitié possible. Ils sont devenus tous les trois des Amimagus car s'ils ne pouvaient m'accompagner dans mes transformations lorsqu'ils étaient humains ils le pouvaient sans courir le moindre risque sous une forme animal. Donc de notre deuxième année à notre cinquième année, ils ont tous les trois travaillé très dur pour devenir Animagus. Sirius se transformait en chien noir comme vous avez pu le voir._

__ C'est pour cela que vous l'appeliez Patmol, murmura Harry pensivement._

__ Comment sais-tu cela, s'étonna Black._

__ Harry est entré en possession je ne sais comment de la carte des Maraudeurs, lui expliqua Lupin._

__ Oh je vois, dit Black. Notre plus belle création._

__ En quoi se transformait mon père, demanda Harry, avide de savoir._

__ A ton avis Harry, lui dit Lupin avec un sourire. Quel forme prend ton patronus ?_

__ Un cerf, dit Harry automatiquement. Mon père se transformait en cerf._

__ Tout à fait d'où le surnom Cornedrue, continua Lupin. Moi, on m'appelait Lunard._

__ Et Pettigrew en quoi se transformait-il, demanda Harry._

_Il ne savait pas à quoi toute cette discussion allait menait mais il était tellement content d'en apprendre plus sur la jeunesse de son père qu'il en oubliait qu'il parlait devant celui qui les avaient condamnés à mort et fait de lui un orphelin._

__ En une saleté de rat, grogna Black en jetant un regard méchant sur Ron._

_Harry regarda lui aussi Ron. Ce dernier avait le visage tordu par la souffrance et dans ses mains gigotait un rat. Et là d'un coup Harry comprit toute l'histoire. Harry comprit que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui était innocent. Il n'avait pas assassiné Pettigrew et donc il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il n'ait jamais trahi ses parents._

__ Vous êtes innocent, souffla Harry._

_Il regardait Black dans les yeux cherchant la confirmation à ses doutes. Black le regarda légèrement surpris._

__ Oui, dit-il sur le même ton._

__ Vous n'avez jamais été le Gardien du Secret de mes parents, continua Harry. Vous avez échangé votre rôle avec Pettigrew pour duper le traître mais vous n'avez pas pensé qu'il puisse être le traître que vous recherchiez. Vous soupçonniez le professeur Lupin d'être le traître, n'est pas ?_

__ Ma plus grande erreur, déclara Black la douleur perceptible dans sa voix. Je n'ai peut-être pas trahi tes parents, Harry, mais j'ai conduit à leur mort. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le peureux Peter puisse être un mangemort et pourtant en y réfléchissant durant toutes ses années que j'ai passé à Azkaban tout cela m'a semblé tellement logique. Peter a toujours aimé être du côté des plus forts or à ce moment là, la lumière était dans une mauvaise passe, on perdait bataille sur bataille. Mais jamais je ne l'ai soupçonné cela me paressait impossible. J'ai été aveuglé par mes préjugés que j'avais combattu avec tant de force. Remus était un loup garou il aurait donc été normal qu'il soit attiré par les Ténèbres. Mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais nous trahir car nous étions sa famille et nous faisions parti de sa meute. Je suis tellement désolé, tellement, finit Black d'une voix douloureuse, des larmes perlant de ses yeux._

_Remus allait répondre que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car lui l'avait cru coupable pendant douze ans et qu'il aurait continué à le penser s'il n'avait pas vu le nom de Pettigrew sur la carte cette nuit mais il ne put le faire car le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce menaçant Black de sa baguette._

__ J'espérai tellement être celui qui allait t'attraper Black, susurra-t-il méchamment, quelle douce revanche cela va être. _

__ Professeur, non, s'exclama Harry, il est innocent. On peut le prouver !_

__ Potter, restez en dehors de tout ça. Vous êtes aveuglé par Black comme votre père avant vous et regardez où cela l'a mené, dit Rogue d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun réplique._

_Seulement Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner et se plaça entre la baguette de Rogue et son parrain. En voyant cela Draco eut un sursaut de peur pour son ami. Il connaissait Rogue et la rancœur qu'il nourrissait pour Black. Il n'hésiterait pas à lancer un sort à Harry pour atteindre Black et avoir sa revanche._

__ Severus, non, souffla Draco, la peur perçant dans sa voix. Laisse les te montrer qu'ils ont raison. Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de la condamnation d'un innocent. Tu sais ce qui attend Black si tu le ramène. Tu sais qu'il subira le Baiser du Détraqueur. Tu ne peux pas condamner un homme à cela alors qu'il persiste un doute. Tu es plus intègre que cela. S'il te plaît Severus._

_Rogue regarda Draco un mot dans les yeux. Il y lisait une telle sincérité et une peur que jamais un Malfoy n'aurait dû faire paraître et cela suffit à le convaincre de laisser une chance à Black. Doucement il hocha de la tête et il sentit la tension dans la pièce diminuée quelque peu. _

__ Pettigrew est vivant professeur, commença Harry. Lui, Sirius et mon père avaient la capacité de se transformer en Animagus. Pettigrew se transformait en rat. On soupçonne que c'est le rat de Weasley. _

__ Non, moi j'en suis sûr, le contredit Sirius. J'en suis certain._

__ Et comment Black, demanda Rogue._

_Sirius sortit un bout de journal de sa poche et le tendit à Rogue. Celui-ci s'en saisit en laissant apparaître une moue dégoutée. Dessus on voyait la famille Weasley au grand complet qui souriait fièrement devant une pyramide. Rogue se souvenait de cette photo, il avait survolé avec indifférence l'article qui la suivait pendant l'été. Seulement il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela prouvait que Pettigrew était encore vivant._

__ Tu sais la seule chose que l'on a retrouvé de Peter n'est pas, dit Black._

__ Un doigt, répondit automatiquement Rogue en oubliant d'être désagréable._

__ Exact, confirma Black. Un doigt de sa main droite. Regarde la patte droite du rat sur la photo._

__ Il lui manque un doigt, s'exclama Rogue._

_Black acquiesça et se tourna vers Ron aussitôt suivit par Rogue. Ron déglutit péniblement en voyant toutes les personnes de la pièce se tourner vers lui. Croutard se débattait de plus en plus dans ses mains le griffant jusqu'au sang. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'était en train d'insinuer Potter, Black et Rogue._

__ Weasley, donnez votre rat, tonna la voix de Rogue._

__ No...non, réussit-il à bredouiller._

__ Weasley ne soit pas débile, cracha Potter. Donne nous ce stupide rat._

_Ron fit non de la tête et serra un peu plus Croutard dans ses mains. Seulement rogue perdit patience et le fit venir à lui par un accio. Puis avec un autre sort il lui redonna sa forme humaine. Sous leurs yeux apparût alors Peter Pettigrew que tout le monde croyait mort._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

_ Rogue a donc emprisonné Pettigrew et l'a fait avoué, continua Hermione. Ensuite il a organisé notre retour à Poudlard. C'est alors qu'on s'est souvenu que c'était la pleine lune et que Remus n'allait pas tardé à se transformer. Rogue s'est enchaîné à Pettigrew avec Zabini, moi j'ai aidé Ron à remonter le passage, Draco nous suivez derrière et toi et Sirius finissaient la marche. Rogue et Remus ont eu du mal à le convaincre de laisser Remus faire seul sa transformation mais il a finit par céder. On a donc quitter la Cabane au plus vite laissant derrière nous Remus a sa transformation. Rogue nous a aussitôt amené au professeur Dumbledore qui était avec le ministre de la magie. Le procès de Pettigrew et Sirius a duré tout le mois de juin puis Sirius a été reconnu innocent et a reçut une forte somme d'argent en dédommagement. Il a réussit à récupérer ta garde malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore pour que tu retourne chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je me souviens de quand nous sommes arrivés à la gare King Cross cette année-là tu as littéralement sauté dans les bras de Sirius. C'était la première fois que je te voyais perdre le contrôle de toi, rit-elle. Depuis tu as passé tous tes étés chez lui.

Harry était consterné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans cette version-là, Rogue l'avait cru, Rogue l'avait aidé. S'il avait été à Serpentard comme lui conseillait le Choixpeau Sirius aurait été reconnu innocent de son vivant et non à titre posthume. Il aurait vécu avec lui et aurait connu un semblant de famille. Et puis une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. Si Quedever n'avait pas pu rejoindre le Lord Noir était-il revenu dans cette réalité ? Il posa de suite la question à Hermione.

_ Oui, il est revenu, lui répondit-elle avec tristesse. Il est revenu lors de notre quatrième année exactement comme tu me l'a raconté mais sans Quedever.

_ Mais alors qui a effectué le rituel, demanda Harry.

_ Oh et bien tu te souviens de ce bourreau que le ministère avait envoyé pour tuer Buck, demanda Hermione et d'un hochement de tête Harry lui dit que oui. Lorsque Hagrid a compris qu'on allait réellement tuer son protégé il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même et il a sauté sur MacNair. Mais Dumbledore a été plus rapide et l'a dévié de sa trajectoire seulement son sort a également touché la manche droite de la robe de MacNair et elle est tombée révélant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il portait au bras depuis la première guerre. Se savant condamner il a sauté sur Buck et s'est envolé. Il a rejoint son maître et a monté avec lui le plan pour le faire revivre. Tu as été inscrit au tournoi des Trois Sorciers et tu l'as vu renaître. Cédric est mort mais toi tu es revenu et la guerre a commencé.

Au début personne te croyait. Fudge criait haut et fort que toi et Dumbledore étiez fous, que tout allait bien mais certain d'entre nous vous croyait. Lors de l'été j'ai rejoint Ron chez lui et nous sommes venus au Square Grimmault où tu vivais avec Sirius. Il y avait aussi Zabini et Malfoy qui avaient reniés leurs parents et leurs convictions. Ron n'a pas beaucoup aimé cet été-là même si tous les autres Weasley étaient contents de te voir. Tu as eu une aventure avec Fred mais elle n'a pas beaucoup duré mais tu as montré ainsi tes préférences sexuelles et Ron a essayé de se moquer de toi. Il a finit l'été puni par sa mère, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Il ne te l'a jamais pardonné je crois.

Nous sommes entrés en cinquième année et le ministère nous a imposé cette plaie de Ombrage comme dans ta réalité. Tu semblais inquiet et perturbé pendant toute l'année. Il n'était pas rare de te voir te disputer avec Zabini et Malfoy. Beaucoup de Serpentards t'ont tourné le dos cette année-là suivant la voie de leurs parents pourtant aux yeux de tout le monde cela n'était pas visible, Serpentard semblait toujours uni. Jusqu'au jour de l'examen d'histoire de la Magie. Tu t'es écroulé en hurlant. Malfoy, Zabini et toi êtes sortis. Plus tard j'ai appris que tu avais eu une vision de Sirius au ministère se faisant torturé par Malfoy père. Tu as voulu aller l'aider tout de suite mais Malfoy a réussit à te convaincre d'aller en parler à Rogue avant. C'est ainsi que vous avez compris que c'était une embuscade. L'Ordre a monté un plan pour récupérer la prophétie sans risque. Mission qui a réussit. Il n'y a eu aucun mort du côté de l'Ordre et plusieurs mangemorts ont été capturés dont le père de Malfoy.

_ Aucun mort du côté de l'Ordre, s'exclama Harry. Tu veux dire que Sirius est vivant ! Il faut absolument que j'aille lui écrit, dit-il en se levant.

Il était déjà presque à la porte quand la voix de Hermione retentit.

_ Il est mort Harry, dit-elle douloureusement.

_ Mais tu viens de dire... souffla Harry en se retournant.

_ Il est mort lors de la Bataille finale. Bellatrix l'a tué.

_ Non, dit Harry refusant de le croire. Non tu mens !

_ Je suis désolée.

Et désolée elle l'était vraiment, elle savait à quel point Harry était attaché à son parrain. Cela se voyait à sa façon de se comporter depuis qu'il était mort. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'arrogant Potter qu'elle avait connu toutes ses années. Même si le Harry qu'elle avait devant elle n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle avait connu elle se doutait que celui-là aussi aimait son parrain comme s'il avait été son père.

Harry se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne pleura pas. Non il avait suffisamment pleuré la mort de Sirius mais apprendre que s'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissé comme il l'avait fait en cinquième année Sirius aurait eu une vie plus longue de seulement deux années certes mais plus longue, tout cela ravivait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

_ Tu sais Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tout cela prouve que tu n'aurais jamais pu le sauver. Sirius devait mourir. C'est injuste et horrible mais rien n'aurait pu le sauver. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

_ Peut-être mais cela n'empêche pas la douleur de l'avoir perdu, murmura Harry la voix rauque. Il est mort et avec lui est parti la dernière personne qui m'aimait comme un fils, le seul parent que je n'ai jamais eu.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée.

_ Voldemort est mort n'est pas, demanda soudain Harry en relevant la tête.

_ Oui bien sûr. Tu l'as tué en juin dernier. Remus, Tonks, Percy et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre sont morts. Je ne sais pas si chez toi Remus et Tonks ont eu un fils mais ici oui et tu es son parrain. Il vit chez sa grand-mère désormais, annonça Hermione.

_ Chez moi aussi, souffla Harry. Il est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui je peux adresser des sourires sincères depuis la fin de la guerre, dit Harry avec un doux sourire.

Parler de son filleul, le faisait toujours sourire. Le petit n'avait beau avoir que quelques mois il était déjà un bébé très marrant et très éveillé mais on ne pouvait en attendre moins d'un fils de maraudeurs et de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

_ Tu devrais rejoindre ta salle commune Hermione, dit Harry. Tes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Hermione regarda l'heure et hocha la tête. Ron devait surement la chercher partout pour aller manger mais elle n'avait pas envie de laisser Harry seul avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Elle lui fit savoir. Harry la regarda avec un sourire tendre et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Merci Hermione mais ça va aller, lui assura-t-il puis devant son air septique il ajouta. Je vais aller dans mon dortoir et faire comme si j'avais été le Harry de toujours.

Pas très sure d'elle, Hermione partit tout de même et rejoignit Ron qui en effet le cherchait pour aller manger.

Une fois seul Harry se leva et sortit à son tour. Il alla vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Une fois dans la Salle Commune il passa devant ses camarades sans saluer ceux qui l'appelaient et monta directement dans son dortoir. Là il s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Il pleura pour la situation dans laquelle il était mais surtout il pleura pour son parrain perdu à jamais. Il venait de comprendre que quoi qu'il se serait passé ce jour-là au ministère jamais il n'aurait pu sauver Sirius. Il était impuissant face à la mort de la seule personne qui lui avait donné un amour inconditionnel, cet amour inconditionnel que donne un père à son fils. Il avait perdu son père.

Il pleura un moment sans pouvoir s'arrêter puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco et Blaise qui entrèrent un air inquiet sur le visage. Quand ils étaient arrivés dans la Salle Commune quelques minutes plus tôt Pansy leur avait dit que Harry était monté dans le dortoir et qu'il avait l'air fortement perturbé. Ils étaient aussitôt venu le rejoindre et en entendant les sanglots de Harry à travers la porte ils avaient compris que Harry venait de faire un pas de plus dans le deuil de son parrain. Il avait enfin accepter sa mort.

En les voyant entrer Harry essaya de cacher ses larmes mais ils ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Draco l'attira sur son torse et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Serré contre le torse de son amour, Harry laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Il sentit à peine Blaise fermer les rideaux et jetait un sort de silence avant de les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Les trois amis restèrent un moment ainsi puis ils finirent par s'endormir tous les trois serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et Harry pensa avant de s'endormir combien il était bien.

* * *

_Voilà finit ! J'ai cru que jamais je n'arriverai au bout de ce chapitre entre les problèmes de pc et de connexion internet. Enfin le voilà et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je peux difficilement vous dire ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore écrit mais je pense que Hermione trouvera une explication plutôt bancale et à l'aide d'un livre inattendu. Quant à Harry il se débattra entre son rôle au sein des Serpentards et son amour pour Draco. Dur de gérer l'amitié tendre qui les lie et les sentiments d'amour que lui inspire notre beau Serpentard blond xD._

_En attendant la suite une petite review s'il vous plaît...._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

* * *

_Voilà la suite. J'envisageais un chapitre plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper pour pouvoir poster plus vite. La suite dans deux semaines je pense, enfin je vais essayer un mois au plus tard sur !_

_

* * *

  
_

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne savait plus où il était. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant le temps de se rappeler. Il sentait bien un corps chaud collé contre lui et en déduisit donc qu'il devait être dans la chambre de préfet d'Hermione. En effet elle la lui prêtait souvent quand il avait un nouvel amant. Elle-même y passait peu de temps car elle préférait l'ambiance du dortoir.

Seulement quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne découvrit pas les couleurs or et rouge qui constituait la chambre de sa meilleure amie mais de la pierre noire et une tenture vert et argent. Aussitôt tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui dormait sa tête sur sa poitrine. C'était Draco.

Le cœur de Harry se mit instantanément à battre la chamade. Draco dormait contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas c'était juste incroyable, merveilleux, fabuleux. Il admira un moment son visage, il était vraiment magnifique. Son visage reflétait un bien être qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur son visage. Ainsi il ressemblait à un ange et cette vision était encore magnifiée par les faibles lueurs du jour qui perçait à travers les rideaux de baldaquin. Ne pouvant résister Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ange blond en une caresse aérien mais il entendit bouger à côté de lui et se retourna.

Il découvrit Blaise qui dormait étendu de tout son long un bras passé aux dessus de ses yeux, l'autre se perdant sous la couette. Harry rit doucement devant la posture ridicule du Serpentard. Puis il décida de se lever avant que les deux autres ne se réveillent. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle sur ce qui s'était passé hier et il préférait y être préparé après une bonne douche.

Une fois lavé, les deux autres dormaient toujours de même que l'ensemble des Serpentards. Harry se demanda alors quelle heure il pouvait bien être et fut surpris en découvrant qu'il était seulement six heures du matin. Il décida alors de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour attendre le réveil de ses camarades. S'il avait bien compris ce que lui avait dit Hermione la nuit dernière il devrait attendre que tous les Serpentards soient levés pour pouvoir descendre, enfin monter il était au cachot se rappela-t-il, dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac protesta quand il eut conscience de cela. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et le manque de nourriture commençait à se faire sentir.

En soupirant il s'assit sur un canapé en face la cheminée et d'un geste de la main il raviva le feu. Il resta un moment à contempler le feu s'efforçant à ne penser à rien.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Draco le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux de Harry qui lui sourit doucement. Décidément il aimait beaucoup ce Draco et ses attentions tendres.

_ Tu as repris un rythme normal, lui demanda Draco d'une voix suave.

_ Comment ça, s'étonna Harry. Au contraire son rythme était plutôt complètement décalé, il s'était réveillé à six heures du matin tout de même.

_ Eh bien le premier réveiller, rigola doucement Draco. Tu nous as fichu une trouille hier quand on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas encore réveillé. Les grasses matinées c'est vraiment pas ton truc. Même en vacances je ne t'ai jamais vu te réveillé plus tard que sept heures, ajout-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry le regarda étonné. Lui vraiment, se lever tôt tous les matins, c'est pas possible Draco se payait sa tête !

_ Ca faisait longtemps, recommença Draco en murmurant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Dormir ensemble, tous les trois, répondit-il en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Harry. Depuis… la veille de la bataille finale, tu te souviens ?

Harry se sentait gêné, bien sûr il se souvenait de la veille de sa bataille finale, celle qui avait eu lieu dans sa réalité à lui mais ici que c'était-il réellement passé ? Hermione ne lui avait pas parlé de ça et il n'avait pas posé de questions.

_ Non, avoua-t-il (si cela c'était passé comme chez lui il était resté dans le coma une semaine après son affrontement avec Voldemort et certains passages restaient flous.) Ces moments-là sont flous dans ma mémoire.

_ C'est normal, tu as été épuisé par ton combat avec Face-de-Serpent, dit Draco.

_ Raconte-moi, demanda Harry en caressant les cheveux de Draco.

_ On savait tous que le combat qui se préparait était pour le lendemain. Tu avais eu dans la matinée une vision qui t'avais montré les plans de Voldemort, dit Draco sans hésiter en prononçant le nom du mage noir. On savait tous ce que ce combat signifierait, notre victoire ou notre défaite. Dumbledore nous avait fait venir à Square Grimmaud pour qu'on puisse se préparer. On était dans ta chambre là-bas, allongés sur ton lit. Une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. On a parlé de tout et de rien une partie de la nuit. On voulait juste être ensemble peut-être pour la dernière fois. On a finit par s'endormir collé l'un à l'autre. Comme cette nuit, Blaise, toi et moi. Sirius est venu nous chercher à l'aurore et l'horreur a commencé.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de Draco qui se laissait bercer par cette caresse. Harry était surpris que Draco semble trouver ça normal mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Les cheveux de Draco glissaient sur ses doigts comme de la soie, la plus belle sensation du monde. Aucun des deux ne virent Blaise qui les regardait à l'entrée de Salle.

Draco et Harry avaient toujours eu une relation différente de celle qu'il avait avec eux. C'était plus tendre, ils s'engueulaient pour un rien. Blaise se souvenait encore de la crise de jalousie qu'avait fait Draco quand Harry tout content leur avait annoncé qu'il avait une relation avec Fred Weasley. Il avait ressentit ça comme une trahison alors que Blaise était content pour son ami. Bien sûr en bon Malfoy qu'il était Harry ne s'était rendu compte de rien mais Blaise avait bien vu son air blessé et Harry avait eu le même quand Draco leur avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une copine.

Ces deux-là étaient exclusifs dans leur relation, quand l'un n'était pas là l'autre le cherchait du regard. Ils gravitaient l'un autour de l'autre sans même s'en apercevoir. C'etait fascinant à observer. Mais il avait remarqué également que depuis plusieurs mois Harry était différent avec Draco. C'était un changement imperspectible mais lui l'avait remarqué. Il était encore plus doux, il cherchait encore plus de contact avec Draco. Il avait mis au début ça sur la mort de Sirius mais en y réfléchissant bien cela avait commencé bien avant. Il se demandait quels étaient les vrais sentiments de Harry envers le Serpentard blond. Oui, Blaise avait hâte de voir comment la relation de ses deux amis allait évoluer.

Il signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge. Harry tourna la tête mais voyant que ce n'était que lui il ne changea rien à leur position. Avec un sourire Blaise s'assit en face d'eux à même le sol sur le tapis vert bien moelleux.

_ Je meurs de faim, dit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

Blaise éclata de rire. Harry resterait toujours le même, son Griffondor refoulé.

_ Alors il est l'heure de réveiller la populase, dit-il avec un sourire malveillant.

Il leva sa baguette et se lança un sonorus.

_ DEBOUT BANDE DE FENEANTS, hurla-t-il faisant sursauter ses deux amis. PETIT-DÉJEUNER DANS QUINZE MINUTES.

_ Je trouve cette règle vraiment débile, soupira Harry faisant rire Blaise.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous devant la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner joyeusement. Draco et Blaise parlait du devoir de potion pendant que Harry cherchait Hermione à la table des Griffondors. Il avait envie de parler à son ami avant de devoir aller en cours. Quand il la repéra il s'excusa au près de ses amis et la rejoignit. Blaise et Draco le regardaient ahuris mais rien ne valait la tête de Ron quand il s'assit à côté de Hermione.

_ Bonjour Mione, dit Harry d'une voix caressant.

Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue ce qui la fit rougir. La tête de Ron était impayable. Il le regardait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Il tenait dans sa main un toast dont la marmelade coulait sur son pantalon. Il était tout rouge à force de retenir son souffle. Tout la Grande Salle les regardaient. Il était en effet bien rare de voir de un Serpentard venir s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors et qu'il se montre familier avec l'un d'entre eux mais il était encore plus surprenant de voir Harry Potter le plus Serpentard des Serpentards venir s'adressait à Hermione Granger de son propre gré.

Devant le silence qui s'était abattu dans la Salle les professeurs aussi relevèrent la tête et la Directrice, le professeur MacGonagall eu un sourire satisfait. Elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de nommer ces deux-là préfets en chefs. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi deux personnes aussi intelligentes n'étaient pas devenues amies. Elle n'avait jamais autant déploré la rivalité Serpentard Griffondor. Elle était certaine que Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient destinés à faire de grandes choses ensemble. Aussi avait-elle fait en sorte de les rapprocher. Elle avait été deçue de voir que leur relation n'avait pas évolué malgré le temps qu'elle les avait obligé à passer ensemble. Aussi ce matin elle était contente de voir ce spectacle. Tranquillement elle recommença à manger sans prêter plus d'attention que cela aux deux amis.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table des Griffondors, Ron avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois venir faire là, Potter, cracha-t-il méchamment à Harry qui se raidit. (Il n'aimait vraiment pas que son ami lui parle comme ça.) Dégage retourne à ta table.

_ Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner Weasley, je suis préfet en chef, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il était vraiment énervé par la réaction de Ron. Il avait beaucoup de rancœur envers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier depuis qu'il avait appris l'homosexualité de Harry avait changé de comportement avec lui. Il était plus distant, ne lui parlait presque plus mais aussi il se changeait toujours lorsque Harry était parti. Des petits changements qui avait beaucoup blessé Harry.

Ron était son ami presque son frère pourquoi n'acceptait-il donc pas qu'il aime les hommes. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème à Hermione. Bien au contraire depuis ce moment-là ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et parfois ils leur arrivaient de s'amuser à parler garçon, à se dire qui était le plus sexy, le plus laid. Mais Ron disparaissait toujours quand cela était mis sur le n'aimait pas savoir que son meilleur ami était une tapette l'avait-il entendu dire un jour à Dean alors qu'il le croyait endormi.

Harry avait été énormément peiné par le rejet de son meilleur ami mais il s'était efforcé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être que s'il ne changeait rien à son comportement Ron cesserait de le rejeter et se rendrait compte que son meilleur ami était toujours le même et que les choses rentreraient en ordre. Mais le temps passait et Ron ne changeait pas de comportement et s'éloigner de lui de jour en jour.

Harry gardait sa rancœur pour lui sans en parler à personne mais là devant ce Ron qui l'agressait pour un rien il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver. Il voulait juste parler à Hermione tranquille. Il avait bien le droit non ! Aussi l'ignora-t-il et se retourna vers Hermione en lui passant un bras par-dessus les épaules pour lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ Merci beaucoup pour ton aide hier. Je voulais savoir si tu as besoin d'aide pour les recherches. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire toute seule !

_ Euh oui d'accord, murmura Hermione d'une voix complètement perdue.

_ Parfait on se retrouve après mon entraînement de Quidditch si ça te va, dit Harry plus fort avec un grand sourire.

_ Harry, dit Hermione en riant, on a déjà une réunion de préfet en chef ce soir.

_ Ah bon tu es sure, s'étonna Harry.

_ Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit hier ?

Harry secoua la tête pour dire non avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Bien maintenant tu le sais, lui dit-elle joyeusement. Aller file avant que Ron nous fasse une crise cardiaque, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry éclata de rire, lui chipa un toast et partit se rasseoir à la table des Serpentards. Blaise regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs tandis que Draco semblait vraiment énervé.

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend, demanda-t-il rageusement. Depuis quand tu fais des papouilles à Granger.

Harry était surpris par la réaction violente de Draco. D'accord il n'aimait pas vraiment Hermione mais pourquoi une réaction si violente alors que Blaise semblait juste surpris.

_ Déjà tu ne me parles pas comme ça Draco, souffla Harry essayant de garder son calme. Et puis Hermione est mon amie alors j'ai bien le droit d'aller lui dire bonjour si j'ai envie. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te poser un problème Malfoy.

Harry essayait de se contrôler mais quand Draco le regardait comme ça et qu'il lui parlait avec cette voix il avait tellement l'impression de se retrouver devant le Draco de sa réalité que les vieilles habitudes reprenaient le dessus. Blaise lui grimaça quand il entendit Harry appeler Draco par son nom. Il ne faisait ça que quand il était vraiment énervé. On allait encore avoir le droit à une dispute. La journée allait être vraiment longue.

_ Et on peut savoir depuis quand c'est ton amie, cracha Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry vit rouge immédiatement.

_ Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne en rien Malfoy, s'exclama Harry en se levant. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Si j'ai envie d'être ami avec Hermione tu n'as rien à dire !

Puis il partit sans se retourner pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Draco furieux se tourna vers Blaise pour trouver du soutien. Celui-ci soupira, oui la journée allait être vraiment très longue.

_ Nan mais tu as vu comme il m'a parlé, s'exclama Draco. Pourquoi il m'agresse comme ça ?

_ Draco tu ne l'as pas épargnait non plus je te rappelle, soupira Blaise. Pourquoi as-tu réagit si violemment. Harry peut bien être ami avec Granger, c'est une fille bien.

_ Nan mais tu as vu comment il l'a tripoté. Moi je peux te dire que Harry ne veut pas être que son ami.

_ Draco, Harry est gay tu le sais bien, dit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Bien sur tout cela n'était dû qu'à la jalousie de Draco. Quand ces deux-là se rendraient enfin compte de leurs sentiments et qu'il lui foute la paix avec leurs disputes débiles.

Draco rougit face à la remarque de Blaise. Pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment quand il avait vu Harry embrassait Granger. Bien sur il était blessé que Harry ne lui ait parlé de rien. Mais il y avait eu autre chose. Comment Harry pouvait embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Comment pouvait-il être tendre avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Draco sursauta à ces pensées. Harry avait bien le droit d'être tendre avec d'autres personnes après tout, lui n'était que son ami. Il n'était pas jaloux quand il voyait Harry avec Blaise alors pourquoi le voir avec Hermione le mettait-il si en colère ?

Blaise regardait Draco pensivement. Il faudrait beaucoup pour que ce dernier comprenne ses sentiments. Et il n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce et Blaise allait s'en chargeait. Foi de Zabini Harry et Draco seraient ensembles avant la fin de l'année.

_ Je vais aller m'excuser, soupira piteusement Draco. J'aurais pas du l'agresser comme ça. Tu as vu comme il avait le sourire. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps.

_ Vas-y Draco, je suis sûr qu'il est mal lui aussi, dit Blaise en tapotant la main de son ami. On se retrouve en DCFM.

Harry, après être sorti de la Grande Salle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Il avait encore une demi heure avant le début du cours de DCFM, il avait le temps de se calmer et de faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé. Pourquoi Draco avait-il réagit si violemment quand il l'avait vu avec Hermione. Il ne connaissait vraiment pas ce Draco, il ne savait pas prévoir ses réactions et c'était perturbant. Le réveil avait été tellement parfait, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il gâche tout ? Ne pouvait-il pas être ami avec Hermione et Draco ? Dans sa réalité il était ami avec la jeune fille mais Draco le détestait. Ici Draco tenait à lui à un point que Harry ignorait mais il avait besoin de Hermione. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle-même si celle de cette réalité n'était pas vraiment son amie, elle était pratiquement la même, ils n'avaient juste pas vécu tout ce qui c'était passé dans son monde.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais il entendit distinctement les pas qui montaient dans les escaliers. Il fut à peine surpris de découvrir Draco.

_ Si c'est encore pour te disputer avec moi tu peux partir tout de suite, cracha Harry, il était encore énervé visiblement.

Draco se tenait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas faire des excuses. Il n'y avait qu'à Harry et Blaise qu'il en faisait et à Granger une fois pour que Harry lui pardonne.

_ Non je voudrais m'excuser, avoua piteusement Draco. (Harry leva la tête instantanément, Draco s'excuser !) Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça. C'est juste que quand je t'ai vu avec Granger, j'ai pas pu me contrôlé je sais pas pourquoi. Je suis désolé vraiment Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et j'ai été injuste. Tu avais le sourire aujourd'hui tu avais l'air heureux et maintenant… je suis vraiment désolé Harry.

_ Viens là, lui dit Harry avec un doux sourire.

Draco alla s'asseoir à ses côtés mais resta loin de lui. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Draco s'était senti menacé par son amitié avec Hermione, il l'avait bien compris. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait vu Hermione se rapprochait de Ginny. Il avait cru qu'elle aurait moins de temps pour lui mais elle avait su le rassurer. Aussi le prit-il dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était la chose à faire.

_ Je suis peut-être ami avec Hermione maintenant mais cela ne va rien changer entre nous. Rien ne pourra effacer les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Tu m'es aussi important que Hermione, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Je tiens à toi Draco, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Mon amitié avec Hermione n'y change rien. J'aurais toujours autant besoin de toi, j'aurais toujours envie d'être avec toi parce que tu m'es indispensable.

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux sans savoir pourquoi. Il se sentait tellement bizarre depuis le matin. Mais là dans les bras de Harry alors qu'il lui chuchotait ses mots d'une voix si tendre il se sentait bien, à sa place.

_ On va être en retard en cours, lui dit Harry en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées.

Draco hocha de la tête, se leva, réajusta ses vêtements et suivit Harry dans les escaliers complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ses réactions. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Il avait besoin de vacances. Heureusement que celle de Noël allait bientôt arriver.

La journée se passa normalement sans autre accrochage entre Draco et Harry. Ce dernier avait expliqué à ses deux amis comment il était devenu ami avec Hermione. Enfin leur avait raconté une histoire qui lui semblait plausible. Il n'aimait pas mentir aux gens surtout ceux qui avaient confiance en lui mais il ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire la vérité, il n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de ses jours dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste.

L'entraînement de Quidditch venait de se terminer et Harry devait rejoindre Hermione alors il se dépêcha de se laver et de se rhabiller. Il dit ensuite à Draco, qui jouait en temps que poursuiveur dans l'équipe, qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard dans la Salle Commune puis il partit rejoindre la Salle des Préfets en petite foulée.

* * *

_Et voilà si cela vous plait dites le moi avec une petite review !! s'il vous plaît. Cela motive énormément l'auteur quand elle reçoit pleins pleins de reviews et donc elle écrit plus vite et donc le chapitre est posté plus vite ! ( non non c'est pas du chantage !)_

_Sinon le prochain chapitre montrera une dispute entre Ron et Hermione (vous apprendrez vite que je DETESTE Ron donc il aura toujours un petit rôle méchant dans mes fics) et je pense surement une petite altercation Ron-Harry et évidement Draco qui se pose de plus en plus de questions sur ses réactions en présence de Harry ah et oui un peu de Blaise, on l'oublie un peu trop en ce moment le coco xD_

_Donc je vous dis à dans deux semaine au plus tôt à dans un mois au plus tard ! _

_Et encore un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux que me laisse des reviews, me mettent en favourite story ou en story alert ! _

_Clem's.  
_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Titre :** Dans une autre vie._

_**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !_

_**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou._

_

* * *

  
_

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster et merci encore une fois à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Perso je n'aime pas trop le début mais bon j'ai pas réussit à faire mieux ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review ! Le chapitre 5 mettra normalement moins de temps pour arriver !_

_

* * *

  
_

_ Mais Hermione quand comprendras-tu qu'il se moque de toi, hurla Ron. C'est un Serpentard on peut pas faire confiance à ses gens là tu le sais bien pourtant ! Je te croyais intelligente et tu te laisses avoir par ce playboy !

_ Ronald Weasley, tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit Hermione hors d'elle.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors quand le silence s'était abattue. Tous la regardaient bizarrement comme si elle n'avait rien à faire là. C'est alors que Ron ouvra les hostilités en lui demanda si elle était encore avec les Serpentards. Elle avait alors comprit que les gens prenaient mal le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Harry et Ron s'était mis à lui hurler dessus.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'est qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle avait répondu à Ron sur le même ton. Peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour apaiser les tensions mais Griffondor un jour Griffondor toujours.

_ Harry est quelqu'un de bien et si je veux être son ami alors j'en ai bien le droit ! Tu n'as rien à dire là dessus ma vie ne t'appartiens et j'en fais ce que je veux.

_ Justement j'ai mon mot à dire Hermione, il me semble qu'on est ensemble, répliqua Ron. Cela me donne quelques droits comme te dire qui tu dois voir ou pas. Ce mec veut te mettre dans son lit mais ça je ne le laisserai pas faire !

_ J'en reviens pas, dit Hermione atterrée, tu te prends pour qui. Tu es peut-être mon copain mais cela ne te donne aucun droit sur mes fréquentations ! Si je veux voir Harry j'en ai le droit et tu n'as rien à dire là dessus. Et en plus comment peux-tu dire que Harry s'intéresse à moi pour le sexe, il est gay et tu es bien placé pour le savoir vu qu'il est sorti avec ton frère ! En tout cas je peux te dire dès maintenant que nous deux c'est fini. Je ne veux pas d'un gars qui croit qu'il peut contrôler ma vie comme il le veut !

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais ce genre de fille, cracha Ron avec dégoût.

_ Mais vas-y Ronald, répondit Hermione froidement. Dis-moi quel genre de filles je suis.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais de celle qui rapplique dès qu'un mec un peu fortuné pose les yeux sur elle, dit Ron avec mépris. D'un autre côté j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Déjà avec Krum en quatrième ann...

Il ne vit la gifle d'Hermione arriver sur sa joue mais il l'a senti passé.

_ Tu es vraiment pathétique, Ron. La seule raison pour que tu détestes Harry c'est que tu es jaloux de lui, soupira Hermione.

_ Moi, jaloux de ce sale Serpentard, mais bien sur. Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un mage noir en puissance, cracha-t-il.

_ Tu es vraiment horrible Ron. Comment peux-tu être autant plein de préjugés ! Harry est quelqu'un de bien et tu es seulement jaloux parce qu'il a l'attention de tout le monde mais toi non. Tu as toujours été l'ombre de tes frères alors tu es simplement jaloux de sa notoriété. Mais si tu savait tout ce qu'il a dû endurer. Il a dû enterrer la seule famille qu'il avait. Aujourd'hui il n'a personne d'autre que son filleul alors que toi tu as encore ta mère, ton père et tes frères et sœur. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre seul. Harry est vraiment mieux que toi car lui il donnerait toute sa popularité pour être quelqu'un de normal, pour avoir ses parents, son parrain et son oncle auprès de lui. Tu es vraiment méprisable.

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit à la réunion des préfets. Une fois dans le couloir elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Elle tenait vraiment à Ron mais elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qu'il était vraiment et jamais elle ne pourrait aimé quelqu'un comme lui. Rageusement elle essuya ses larmes, elle ne pleurait plus pour lui comme le disait le dicton « Ne pleure pas pour un homme car le seul qui te mérite ne te fera jamais pleuré. » Non plus jamais elle ne pleurait pour cet homme.

Elle entra dans la salle commune qui relié les deux chambres de préfets-en-chefs. Elle n'utilisait jamais sa chambre ici car elle préférait l'ambiance de la Salle commune des Griffondors. Elle aimait la bonne humeur qu'il y régnait, les rires, les grognements des élèves sur leur devoir de Potions. Ron aurait aimé qu'ils se retrouvent de temps en temps mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'arriver jusque là. Elle soupira.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose était arrivé. En effet Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les bras entourant ses genoux, elle regardait le feu en se balançant légèrement. Il s'assit au près d'elle et posa doucement la main sur son épaule mais Hermione sursauta.

_ Harry, souffla-t-elle. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda-t-il alors en l'attirant dans ses bras.

_ Je me suis engueulée avec Ron, soupira-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione qui s'engueulent, enfin quelque chose de normal !

_ Ne rigole pas idiot, s'indigna Hermione en lui tapant l'épaule.

_ Dé... désolé, s'excuse Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ?

_ Pour rien, répondit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement.

Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Hermione détourna le regard en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire à Harry que Ron et les autres Griffondors la regardaient mal parce qu'elle était amie avec lui, il allait se sentir coupable.

Seulement elle avait oublié que si pour elle cette amitié était nouvelle pour Harry elle datait depuis sept ans. Il avait tout de suite vu que Hermione lui cachait quelque chose. Il compris alors que la dispute le concernait et d'après ce qu'il avait appris de ses relations avec Ron, celui-ci avait dû dire des choses horribles à Hermione. Ron n'avait pas dû apprécier le geste de Harry le matin même.

Harry avait agit sans y penser, dans sa réalité Ron acceptait la relation qu'entretenait Harry et Hermione. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Seulement ici Ron avait dû s'imaginer des choses. Harry se sentit mal d'un coup. Cette dispute était de sa faute. Il aurait dû être plus mesuré, il avait agit sans réfléchir et maintenant Hermione en payer les frais. Il avait horreur de voir son amie triste.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il te parleras ce soir comme d'habitude, tenta Harry d'une voix où transperçait sa culpabilité.

_ Oh non, c'est beaucoup plus grave que nos petits disputes habituelles, répondit Hermione avec colère. Il a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Je ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry, c'est à cause de moi...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, s'exclama Hermione en regardant dans les yeux.

_ Si je n'avais pas fait ça ce matin, Ron n'aurait jamais réagit si violemment, dit Harry en baissant les yeux honteux. On aurait dû se voir discrètement sans que personne ne sache qu'on était ami.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi Hermione se sentit blessée. Elle n'avait pas envie de cacher son amitié avec Harry. Elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal, elle était juste ami avec quelqu'un de génial, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'aurait caché.

_ Je suis une Griffondor, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui prenant les mains l'obligeant à la regarder. J'ai pour habitude d'être toujours honnête, envers les autres et envers moi-même. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais caché mon amitié pour toi, tu n'es pas mon honteux petit secret. Je n'ai pas honte d'être amie avec toi bien au contraire. J'ai toujours trouvé cette guerre entre les maisons complètement ridicule. On passe à côté de gens formidable à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher notre amitié, les gens peuvent bien parler j'en ai rien à faire. Si les gens ne comprennent pas alors c'est eux qui devrait avoir honte !

Harry lui sourit doucement, de ce petit sourire en coin qui les faisait toutes tomber. Hermione était vraiment la personne la plus ouverte d'esprit qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Elle égalait presque le professeur Dumbledore là-dessus.

Décidant que le sujet était clos, Hermione entama le pourquoi de leur venue.

_ Alors je t'explique, commença-t-elle, il y a quelque temps tu es venu me voir avec dans l'idée d'organiser un bal. Tu voulais mon aide pour convaincre MacGonagall. J'ai bien sûr accepté. Quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour recommencer à vivre normalement, dit-elle ironiquement. Je rigole, j'ai accepté car tu as affirmé que cela favoriserait le rapprochement entre les maisons et le sentiment d'unité à Poudlard. MacGonagall n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre et elle nous a donné jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour préparer un projet qui tienne la route. Il devrait avoir lieu après les vacances de Noël soit dans un mois. Personne n'est encore au courant pas même nos amis alors pas un mot à Malfoy ou Zabini.

_ Draco ou Blaise, la reprit Harry avec un sourire.

_ Pardon, s'étonna Hermione.

_ Tu devrais les appeler par leurs prénoms c'est tout, dit Harry en souriant toujours.

_ Enfin bref, repris Hermione, il nous reste juste à établir un menu et la décoration.

_ Il est ouvert à partir que quel âge, demanda Harry.

_ Tout le monde est invité. Les trois premières années y assisteront jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années jusqu'à vingt-trois heures et les sixièmes et septième années jusqu'à minuit. Pour le repas on s'est décidé sur un buffet froid pour éviter une surcharge de travail aux elfes de maisons. Il faut juste leur donner la liste des plats que l'on veut. Pour les boissons, la commande est passé à Mrs Rosmerta. On a fait une demande pour des boissons alcoolisés pour après vingt-trois heures mais on attends toujours la réponse de MacGonagall. On apposera une limite d'âge autour pour éviter que les moins de dix-sept ans puissent se servir, continua Hermione tout en épluchant son classeur rempli de toutes ses notes, doubles de demandes et bons de commandes bref tout le matériel nécessaire à la bonne organisation de la soirée.

Harry la regardait en souriant, Hermione était juste incroyable, une vraie organisatrice, une vraie gestionnaire. Il ne serait vraiment pas étonné de la voir finir ministre de la magie. Hermione lui secoua l'épaule pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

_ Pardon, s'excusa Harry.

_ Tu es impossible, dit Hermione en souriant.

Il lui aurait fait la même chose il y a quelque jours elle se serait énervée, lui aurait dit de se concentrer un peu plus, qu'après tout c'était son idée à lui, qu'il fallait qu'il s'investisse un peu plus mais aujourd'hui elle le prit avec le sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de connaître Harry depuis toujours. Par exemple, elle savait que son dessert préféré était la tarte à la mélasse, que quand il avait envie d'être seul il allait s'isoler dans la tour d'astronomie, que quand son visage se fermait et que ses yeux se mettait à briller il pensait soit à ses parents, soit à Sirius, soit à Remus. Tant de choses qu'elle ignorait la veille mais qui aujourd'hui lui venait par réflexe comme si elle avait connu Harry tout sa vie. C'était perturbant mais en même temps cela lui semblait tout à fait naturel.

Elle reprit donc son explication comme si de rien n'était. Ils parlèrent du bal pendant environ encore une heure et demi puis ils avaient fini par boucler le dossier et avec une semaine d'avance ! Ils décidèrent donc de l'envoyer directement à MacGonagall. Ils allèrent à la volière, les couloirs étaient vides. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu'il était déjà tard et que le repas était déjà servit. Ils se hâtèrent et une fois le dossier envolé ils allèrent à la Grande Salle.

La majorité des élèves étaient déjà installés cependant leur entrée se fit quand même remarquée. Ils les regardèrent tous bizarrement. Il était encore loin le temps où voir un Serpentard avec une Griffondor sera naturel. Les Griffondors en voyant l'une des leurs avec un ennemi de leur maison lui tournèrent ostensiblement le dos. Les épaules de Hermione s'affaissèrent légèrement, Harry se rendit alors compte que pas seulement Ron mais aussi tous les Griffondors la rejetaient. Il n'avait jamais pris conscient à quel point les Griffondors étaient intolérants.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste puis se dirigea vers sa table. Ron la regarda s'approcher les yeux brillant de rage et de haine. Pris d'une impulsion, Harry saisit le poignet de Hermione.

_ Viens manger avec nous, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Surprise mais contente Hermione hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord. Puis tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Harry repéra rapidement Draco et Blaise au centre de la table et s'assit en face d'eux, Hermione à ses côtés.

Un grand silence s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle. Blaise regardait Harry en souriant, de tous les Griffondors il était devenu ami avec la seule qu'il aurait aimé mieux connaître. En effet il avait toujours eu un faible pour la préfète en chef aussi il accueillit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Les autres Serpentards la regardèrent bizarrement un moment mais il n'osait rien dire car c'était une invitée de leur chef et on ne critique pas les actions du chef des Serpentards, du moins pas en public ! Seulement en voyant les Griffondors réagir violemment à ce qu'ils pensaient être une trahison de la part de leur préfète en chef, ils reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Théodore Nott alla même jusqu'à lui tendre la plat de rosbif froid. Par pur esprit de contradiction avec les Griffondors, les Serpentards, censés être les plus intolérants des Quatre Maisons, venaient d'accepter à leur table une Griffondor et une née-moldue de surcroît.

Blaise commença alors à parler de tout et de rien essayant d'inclure Hermione dans la conversation. Seul Draco se montrait froid avec elle. Il voulait bien que Harry soit ami avec elle mais elle n'avait pas à s'incruster dans les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Lui n'était pas venu pendant leur foutue réunion. Et Blaise qui acceptait sa venue, lui aussi était un traître. Il aurait dû dire clairement à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à sa table, en tant que second il avait une certaine autorité mais non il était lui aussi tout miel avec cette sale Griffondor qui lui volait son Harry ! Oh, il n'en voulait pas à Harry ! Non ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il se laissait embobiner par la Griffondor. Et puis comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à Harry ? Il en voulait à tout le monde mais Harry n'était en rien responsable. Seulement voilà, ils mangeaient depuis vingt minutes déjà et Harry ne lui avait pas prêté un seul instant. Il en avait marre, il ne voulait plus la voir. Sans un mot pour personne, il se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle. Il avait bien entendu Harry l'appeler mais il n'y avait pas fait attention plus que ça. Par contre il ne vit pas le regard blessé que lui adressa ce dernier. Il ne l'entendit pas soupirer en se prenant la tête.

_ Laisse-le se calmer, dit Blaise à Harry d'une voix réconfortante.

_ Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça, soupira Harry. Ce matin tout allait bien, il semblait avoir compris que rien n'allait changer entre nous !

_ Tu le connais Harry, dit Blaise, il ne supporte pas que tu sois ami avec d'autres gens. Il est jaloux c'est tout.

Harry refoula ses larmes. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir toutes les personnes qui comptait pour lui auprès de lui en même temps !

_ Je vais aller le voir, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, s'exclama Harry en se levant.

_ Essaye le lac, soupira Blaise blasé.

Ils étaient tellement prévisibles tous les deux. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, elle semblait gênée et mal à l'aise.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'y es pour rien, dit-il en voulant la rassurer. Draco est juste très possessif avec Harry. Il a beaucoup de mal à le voir avec d'autres personnes.

_ Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir manger ici, dit-elle d'une voix faible (elle ne voulait pas être une cause de dispute en Harry et Draco. Elle avait bien vu que le brun tenait énormément au blond.) Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes.

_ C'est Draco qui cause des problèmes pour rien, murmura Blaise en lui prenant la main. Ils sont comme ça tous les deux. On ne les changera pas. Ne te met pas martel en tête, Harry va aller lui parler et Draco finira par accepter. Il a bien finit par accepter qu'il sort avec Blaise alors que tu sois amie avec lui …

Hermione lui fit un faible sourire auquel Blaise répondit en souriant largement. Grâce à la petite crise de Draco, il allait pouvoir passer toute la soirée seul avec elle. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son ami !

Harry retrouva Draco au bord du lac en train de s'en griller une. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry s'approcher.

_ C'est vraiment une très mauvaise habitude ça Draco, dit Harry faisant sursauter le blond.

_ Ta gueule, lui répondit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Harry rit doucement et se saisit du paquet. Il alluma une cigarette et s'assit aux côtés de Draco. Ils fumèrent tranquillement cote à cote sans parler.

_ Pourquoi tu es venu Harry, demanda Draco en écrasant sa cigarette.

_ Parce que tu es mon ami et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, lui répondit Harry en finissant la sienne.

_ Alors tu as abandonné ta charmante Griffondor pour moi, comme c'est gentil, dit Draco sarcastiquement.

_ Draco, soupira Harry. Pourquoi tu prends si mal le fait que je sois ami avec Hermione ?

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla Draco en s'allongeant.

Il se tut un instant essayant de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas de voir Harry et Hermione ensemble. Il m'aimait juste pas que Harry fasse attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

_ Je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, finit-il par dire les yeux fermés.

Harry le regardait bouche bée. Draco jaloux ! Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Serait-se possible que …? Non il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'espoir. Draco aimait les femmes et n'avait pour lui que de l'amitié, ou de la haine dans son monde, et cela ne changerait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller à l'espoir, la retombée ne lui ferait que plus mal.

_ Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, murmura-t-il si bas que Draco l'entendit à peine. Ce que je ressens pour toi sera toujours plus fort que ce que je ressens pour elle.

Draco se redressa alors, Harry regardait dans le lointain. Il avait l'air tellement triste que Draco s'en sentit bouleversé au plus profond de lui. Il avait connu Harry triste. Il était là dans les moments les plus durs de sa vie mais la tristesse qui émanait de Harry à ce moment-là le toucha plus que jamais. Inconsciemment il le prit dans ses bras. Harry se tendit un moment mais il finit par se laisser aller et par se détendre. Draco posa son menton sur la tête de Harry et inspira profondément. L'odeur de Harry lui empli les narines. Il sentait le grand air comme si il venait de descendre de son balai. Il sentait tellement bon que Draco ne voulait plus jamais sentir autre odeur. Il avait envie de rester dans cette position pour toujours, il se sentait à sa place contre Harry. Mais trop rapidement à son goût Harry s'écarta.

_ On ne devrait pas traîner dehors trop longtemps, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

_ Depuis quand tu te préoccupes du couvre-feu, s'étonna Draco. Et puis tu es préfet en chef !

_ Ca ne change rien et Blaise doit nous attendre, lui dit Harry en souriant.

Draco soupira mais finit par se lever de mauvaise grâce. Harry lui sourit en lui serrant l'épaule. Ils rejoignirent alors le château. Harry non plus n'avait pas envie de rejoindre les autres mais il savait que s'il était resté une minute de plus dans les bras de Draco il n'aurait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. Le blond ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Ils rejoignirent bien trop vite leur Salle Commune à leur goût. Blaise les attendait et en voyant l'air rêveur qu'ils affichaient tous les deux il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il n'obtint cependant jamais une réponse car aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il leur parlait. Loin de s'offusquer Blaise rigola doucement. Il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux amis il en était maintenant sûr mais comment tout cela allait-il se terminer ?

* * *

_Finis xD une petit review ? Le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas encore quand mais il est déjà en cours d'écriture et il mettera en scène un méchant Ron et une avancée dans la relation entre Draco et Harry avec un fond de Blaise et Hermione xD à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie_._

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

_**Edit :** Juste pour vous dire que j'ai changé le nom du directeur suite à la demande de quelqu'un qui avait crée un perso du même nom pour son groupe de musique et j'ai donc accepté de lui en laisser le monopole. (J'en ai profité pour corriger certaines fautes xD)_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, Draco et Blaise durent une nouvelle fois tirer Harry du lit. Si le Harry Serpentard les avait habitué à se réveiller aux aurores, le Harry de Griffondor avait toujours un mal fou pour se lever et cela ne semblait pas avoir changé en changeant de monde. Une fois qu'il fut levé, lavé et habillé, il descendit dans la Salle Commune où le cinéma de la veille recommença. Harry s'assit au milieu de la table des Serpentards, Draco à sa gauche et Blaise en face d'eux. Hermione arriva peu de temps après, seule. Harry et Blaise se regardèrent gênés mais ne l'invitèrent pas pour ne pas froisser Draco. Seulement celui-ci surpris le regard de ses amis et se sentit coupable. Il soupira puis se leva attirant le regard interrogatif de ses amis.

_ Je reviens, les rassura-t-il.

Il alla à la table des Griffondors et se pencha vers Hermione. Elle le regarda surprise puis hocha de la tête. Elle se leva à sa suite et tous les deux rejoignirent la table des Serpentards. Elle s'assit aux côtés de Blaise qui la salua en souriant. Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui murmura un merci à l'oreille. Draco lui sourit doucement et passa la corbeille de toast à Hermione. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur et Draco découvrit en Hermione quelqu'un de très agréable. Il reconnut en lui-même qu'il avait été complètement fermé et que si c'était Blaise qui était devenu ami avec elle en premier il l'aurait accueillie moins froidement. Aucun des quatre ne virent le regard haineux que leur lança Ron. Ils ne le virent pas non plus se pencher vers Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan et se mettre à comploter avec eux.

À la fin de leur repas ils se levèrent et descendirent dans les cachots pour un cours de potions. Quand Ron et les autres Griffondors arrivèrent ils les regardèrent haineusement. Les Serpentards redressèrent les épaules et leur adressèrent un regard chargé de mépris. Même Harry se surprit à mépriser Ron. Celui qui lui faisait face représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez son ami. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas mépriser Ron quand il se comportait comme un abruti.

La tension qui régnait entre les deux maisons était palpable mais aucun ne voulait ouvrir les hostilités. Le fait que les Serpentards réunissaient les deux préfets en chef était surement la cause du silence des Griffondors.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva dans cette atmosphère chargée en électricité. Le reste du cours ne fit pas descendre la tension bien au contraire. Lorsque le chaudron de Ron explosa, celui-ci hurla avec colère que le responsable était Harry qui avait envoyé une pétard dedans. Mais en étudiant le contenu du chaudron le professeur conclut à une erreur de la part de Ron. En vérité Blaise, qui faisait équipe avec Hermione, avait envoyé un œil de triton dedans qui ajouté avec la bile de tatou avait provoqué l'explosion. Pour avoir proférer de fausses accusations Ron se fit coller pendant deux soirées.

Il rageait intérieurement, il savait que l'explosion était due aux Serpentards et à cette traite de Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle garder la tête haute en traînant avec Potter ? Comment avait-elle pu préférer ce sale mage noir en puissance à lui ?

Hermione aussi avait vu Blaise lancer l'œil de triton et elle le gronda gentiment seulement elle ne le dénonça pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à son nouvel ami et puis Ron avait bien mérité ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

C'était le dernier cours en commun que les deux maisons avaient ce jour-là. Harry en profita pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades. Même quand ils avaient rejoints l'Ordre Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de leur parler. Dans le QG ils s'évitaient la plus part du temps et de plus Harry y avait été rarement. Dumbledore et lui étaient souvent dehors pour rechercher les Horcruxes et les rares fois où il y était, il était soit blessé soit trop épuisé pour parler à qui que ce soit.

Aussi il découvrit en Pansy une jeune fille plein d'humour et loin d'être idiote comme il l'avait pensé elle était très fine et pouvait te balancer une vanne avec le ton le plus sérieux du monde ce qui faisait qu'elle était encore plus drôle.

Millicent voyait toujours le côté positif des choses et ne se laissait pas démoraliser. Harry avait dû lui montrer une bonne trentaine de fois un sortilège en DCFM avant qu'elle n'arrive à le réaliser parfaitement mais ses échecs loin de le décourager semblaient lui donner plus de force, c'était assez impressionnant à voir.

Blaise était toujours plein d'humour. Il avait toujours une blague en réserve. Harry aimait vraiment passé du temps avec lui et il se souviendrait toujours de ce cours de métamorphose. Blaise et lui étaient assis cote à cote, MacGonagall leur avait demandé de changer leur chaise en loup. Harry avait réussi du premier coup, il avait acquit beaucoup de puissance pendant la guerre mais Blaise lui avait plus de difficulté. À sa quatrième tentative sa chaise qui n'avait pas l'apparence d'un loup mais toujours d'un chaise se mit à grogner. Harry ne pouvant se retenir se mit à rire, il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Blaise voulant se venger ordonna à sa chaise-loup de l'attaquer. Harry trop mort de rire pour répliquer s'était écrouler à terre assaillit par une chaise aboyant. Le plus drôle fut quand Blaise lui ordonna de lécher le visage de Harry, la chaise plia son dossier et se mit à se frotter contre Harry faisant redoubler ses éclats de rire. MacGonagall goûtant peu à la plaisanterie leur avaient retiré vingt points que Harry avait récupérer au cours suivant celui de DCFM.

Par contre il n'arrivait pas à cerner la relation qu'il entretenait avec Draco. Il le contredisait tout le temps le cherchant comme le Draco qu'il avait toujours connu mais ces piques n'étaient pas méchantes, il le charriait comme lui le faisait à Ron. C'était plutôt perturbant. Mais le plus perturbant étaient après le repas alors que lui et les autres Serpentards étaient allés s'installer dehors attendant le début du cours suivants. Ils s'étaient tous assis au bord du lac. Millie et Pansy parlaient de la nouvelle mode, les garçons parlaient de Quidditch et du match Serpentard-Griffondor à venir. Un bout d'un moment Draco qui était assis à côté de Harry s'était allongé et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux faisant rougir Harry. Personne n'avait relevé et tout le monde faisait comme si cela était normal. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler et dû faire passer dans sa tête les pires tue l'amour qu'il connaissait pour faire disparaître l'état gênant dans lequel il était. Heureusement Draco ne s'était aperçu de rien ou avait comme si. Seul Blaise semblait avoir remarqué la gêne et lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sens qui avait fait comprendre à Harry qu'il n'échapperait pas à un interrogatoire en règle.

Le repas du midi lui révéla d'autres surprises. Il découvrit que beaucoup de plus jeunes allaient voir les élèves de niveaux différents pour leur demander de l'aide sur les différents cours et tout le monde se prêtait à ce jeu sans rechigner. Harry était vraiment surpris par l'entraide et la camaraderie qu'il régnait au sein de la maison qu'il avait toujours cru la plus inhospitalière ou tout le monde se marchait dessus. Il regretta qu'une telle entraide n'exista pas à Griffondor. En effet la maison des Lions pourraient paraître très soudée mais en réalité les rivalités y étaient fortes. De part leur caractère emporté il n'était pas rare que des hurlements se firent entendre le soir dans la Salle Commune. De plus les gens se mélangeait peu et sortait rarement de leur cercle d'ami alors que cela ne semblait pas existé chez les Serpentards.

Il ne comprit vraiment l'importance que cela avait que quand un quatrième année vint le chercher alors qu'il travaillait tranquillement à la bibliothèque avec Blaise, Hermione et Draco. Blaise et lui écoutaient en riant Hermione et Draco qui se disputaient sur leur devoir de potions.

_ Mais non je te dis que si tu mets la poudre d'asphodèle avec le crin de licorne tu inhibera les effets du venin de scorpion, disait Draco les joues rouges sous le coup de l'énervement.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle fut couper par l'arrivée du quatrième année.

_ Harry, il y a eu un problème avec une première année. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, dit-il à bout de souffle par sa course.

Aussitôt les trois Serpentards se levèrent et rejoignirent leur Salle Commune après un dernier salut à Hermione. Quand ils entrèrent la Salle Commune était remplie. Tous les Serpentards semblaient être là. Ils discutaient tous vivement et semblaient en colère.

_ Harry, Blaise, Draco par ici, les appela Pansy. Tu verras Harry va régler ton problème, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante à une première année en pleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Harry.

_ Cette petite s'est faite agressée par les plus âgés d'une autre maison, dit Pansy tristement. Seulement elle refuse de dire qui et dans quelle maison ils sont. Ils lui ont vraiment foutu les jetons, chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

Harry s'agenouilla devant la petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il lui prit doucement les mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il faut que tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé.

_ Je... je sortais de sortilèges au septième étage mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié mon écharpe, pleura la petite fille. Alors j'y suis retournée toute seule mais en sortant je me suis perdue. Il y avait des gens dans le couloir alors je suis allée leur demander mon chemin mais quand ils ont vu que j'étais une Serpentard ils ont commencé à me bousculer et ils m'ont emmené dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne, dit-elle avant de fondre en sanglots.

Harry lui serra les mains plus fort pour la rassurer. Il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes et la petite se calma un peu. Elle reprit son histoire après que Pansy lui ait tendu un mouchoir.

_ Ils m'ont pris mon sac et l'ont vidé par terre. Ils ont fait brûler tous mes devoirs. Le professeur MacGonagall va me mettre en retenue si je ne le lui rends pas demain, s'affola-t-elle.

_ J'irai parler au professeur MacGonagall pour qu'elle te donne un délai, la rassura Harry. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ Ils on trouvé mon journal intime dans le sac et ils ont commencé à le lire à voix haute en se moquant de moi. C'est en le lisant qu'ils ont découvert que mon père était un mangemort. Ils ont commencé à m'insulter et ils m'ont jeté contre un mur avant de me faire tomber par terre.

Des exclamations horrifiées éclatèrent dans la Salle Commune. Personne n'arrivait à croire que quelqu'un avait pu infliger cela à l'une des leurs. La petite elle éclata en gros sanglots incontrôlés.

_ Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis mes huit ans c'est à peine si je me souviens de lui, reprit-elle la voix hachée par les sanglots. Ma mère est partie quand il est entré dans les Mangemorts au début de la Seconde Guerre. Elle s'est battue pendant la Bataille du Ministère et c'est grâce à elle que mon père est en prison.

_ Chut, calme-toi, lui dit Harry d'une voix douce.

Il avait mal au cœur devant la détresse de cette petite fille. Comment les gens pouvaient être assez cruel pour rejeter la faute des parents sur les enfants ? Qui aurait pu … Un doute affreux s'insinua en lui et en regardant Draco il vit que lui aussi avait le même soupçon. Il n'aurait quand même pas oser ! Il avait plus d'honneur que ça, Harry en était sûr !

_ Il faut absolument que tu me dises qui a fait ça, dit Harry en essayant de rester calme.

_ Je peux pas. L'un deux m'a dit que son père travaillait au ministère et que si je disais quoique se soit il pourrait attirer des ennuis à ma mère pour avoir été la femme d'un mangemort, se lamenta-t-elle.

_ Il ne pourra pas faire ça, je te le promet, lui dit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, si ta mère n'a pas été inquiété jusque là il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle le soit. Ce n'est qu'un étudiant de Poudlard. Il n'aura pas le pouvoir de le faire, lui affirma-t-il.

La fille le regarda un moment cherchant à savoir si il lui disait la vérité. Après un moment elle baissa les yeux.

_ Je ne connais pas leurs noms, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Mais ils étaient à Griffondor en dernière année je crois. Il y avait un grand roux, c'est lui qui a le père qui travaille au ministère, un autre qui était brun avec les yeux bleus je crois et un noir.

_ Weasley, Finnigan et Thomas, cracha Blaise.

Harry acquiesça. Un grognement sourd s'éleva des personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune, tous étaient furieux et prêts à venger cette petite. Harry lui n'en revenait tout simplement pas., il connaissait ces trois-là. Jamais ils ne s'en seraient pris à une première année Serpentard ou non. Ils avaient plus d'honneur que ça c'étaient des Griffondors quand même. Mais il revit les regards haineux de Ron, sa promesse de se venger. Ron n'aimait pas s'attaquer à plus fort que lui or Harry était plus fort que lui. Serait-il possible que le fait que Harry ne soit pas son ami l'ai fait changer à ce point ? En tout cas il semblait bien être le coupable. Même s'il avait du mal à croire que Ron ait pu faire ça il ne pouvait pas décemment pensé que cette petite mentait.

Les éclats de voix se firent plus fort dans la Salle Commune. Harry réalisa alors pleinement à quel point les Serpentards étaient soudés. On ne s'attaquait pas l'un d'entre eux impunément. Il réalisa également que tous attendaient qu'il agisse car il était le chef des Serpentards et que c'était à lui de régler cette affaire.

_ Draco va les chercher sur la carte du Maraudeur, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse. Pansy, Millia accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh lui donne une potion calmante. Je passerai te voir plus tard avec le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue, ajouta-il à la petite toujours avec sa voix rassurante. Je vais m'occuper de tout je te le promet. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Les trois filles partirent et le visage de Harry changea, il perdit son visage avenant et tout le monde comprit alors pourquoi Voldemort l'avait tant craint à la fin de la guerre. Le silence s'abattit dans la Salle, tous attendaient les ordres de leur chef.

_ Blaise, Draco, Théo, Vincent et Gregory vont m'accompagner. On va régler cette histoire entre nous. Vous vous retournez à vos occupations. Que j'entende que l'un d'entre vous s'est vengé sur un Griffondor innocent et ça chauffera pour vous et vous pouvez être sûrs que je le saurais, ajouta Harry d'une voix glaciale. Je viendrai vous voir ce soir pour vous dire comment s'est terminée cette histoire. En attendant je ne veux aucun problème.

Tous hochèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Draco revint.

_ Ils viennent d'entrer dans le château. Ils rentrent à la tour Griffondor, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Parfait. Les gars vous venez, ordonna Harry.

Blaise et Draco entourèrent Harry tandis que Vincent, Gregory et Théo marchaient derrière.

_ Blaise, comment s'appelle-t-elle, demanda Harry une fois sorti.

_ C'est Emma Ravanel. Son père était un mangemort médiocre qui a été arrêté pendant la Bataille du Ministère, raconta Blaise. La petite avait raison, sa mère l'a ligoté et l'a livré aux aurors.

Harry hocha de la tête, Ron allait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'en prendre aux innocents. Quand ils passèrent dans le hall, tout le monde les regardèrent passer et tous comprirent que quelque chose venait de se passer et quelque chose de grave car il était vraiment rare que Harry fasse appel à cinq Serpentards pour régler un problème. Cela leur fut confirmé en voyant leurs regards fermés et glacials. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Salle Commune des Griffondors, Ron, Dean et Seamus étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Poliment mais d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus, il demanda à la Grosse Dame, le tableau qui marquait l'entrée de l'antre des Lions, de les appeler. Ne pouvant rien refuser à un préfet-en-chef, elle s'exécuta en grognant qu'elle n'était pas un hiboux postal. Les trois griffondors sortirent quelques minutes plus tard suivis par Hermione.

_ Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle en venant à ses côtés.

_ Notre cher Ronald et ses charmants amis ont terrorisé une première année de ma maison, annonça Harry d'une voix polaire en lançant aux Griffondors un regard noir.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard gêné et légèrement inquiet. Ils avaient bien dit à Ron que c'était une mauvaise idée, que Potter ne laisserai jamais ça passer. C'était sûr que la Serpentard allait tout raconter et qu'ils auraient des problèmes mais Ron ne les avait pas écouté et eux ils avaient suivi.

_ Co... comment, balbutia Hermione complètement ahurie.

_ Tout à l'heure, à la fin des cours ils ont agressé et humilié Emma Ravanel une première année de Serpentard.

Hermione regarda Ron furieuse, elle s'apprêtait à les engueuler quand Harry l'interrompis d'un geste.

_ Laisse-moi régler ça, lui intima-t-il de sa voix glaciale et Hermione ne songea pas un instant à le contredire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prouve que c'est moi d'abord, cracha Ron sûr que sa menace avait empêché la petite de parler.

_ Oh, s'exclama Harry. Tu croyais que ta pauvre petite menace allait marcher, ajouta-t-il d'un faux air dépité. Voyons Weasley, il vaut mieux se renseigner avant de menacer quelqu'un. Sais-tu au moins qui est Mrs Ravanel, demanda Harry.

Devant le silence de Ron Harry poursuivit.

_ Mrs Ravanel a quitté son mari quand il s'est enrôlé dans les mangemorts. Lors de la Bataille du ministère, elle l'a livré aux aurors. Il est à Azkaban grâce à elle maintenant. Emma n'a plus vu son père depuis ses huit ans. Comment as-tu osé lui rappeler une chose pareille, cracha Harry. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que les Griffondors étaient courageux, intègres et nobles mais je dois avouer que depuis quelques jours j'ai vu mes convictions retomber. D'abord vous excluez un membres de votre maison sous prétexte qu'elle se fait ami avec moi ensuite vous vous en prenez à une petite de onze ans en profitant du fait que vous êtes plus fort. J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi lâche de ma vie ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que le Directeur, MacGonagall et Rogue allaient être mis au courant de l'incident parce que moi je ne fais rien dans le dos des gens, finit Harry.

Puis avec un signe de la main, il ordonna aux cinq Serpentards de le suivre. À peine avaient-ils le dos tourné que Harry sentit la magie vibrer dans l'air. Instantanément il mit en place un bouclier. Le sortilège rebondit et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Harry saisit Ron et le plaqua contre un mur, lui enfonçant sa baguette dans la gorge. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse et Ron eut soudain peur de lui, il se mit à trembler. Harry le sentit et sourit méchamment.

_ D'abord tu t'en prends à une fillette et maintenant tu attaques de dos. Tu es tombé vraiment bas Weasley, souffla Harry au visage de Ron. Je pourrais te faire mal tellement facilement tellement tu es faible, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille le faisant frissonné de plus belle.

_ Harry, fit la voix de Draco.

_ Oh rassure toi je ne te ferai rien car alors je serais comme toi, cracha Harry. Je ne m'attaques pas à plus faible que moi. Tu sais j'avais l'intention de laisser les profs se débrouiller avec vous trois mais tu vois tu m'as énervé. J'ai horreur de me faire attaquer de dos mais vraiment horreur. Par conséquent toi et tes petits copains vous serez pendant un mois en retenues avec Rusard et je peux te promettre que tu vas récurer comme jamais, ajouta-t-il en relâchant Ron qui s'effondra au sol. Blaise, motif, attaque sur une élève d'un niveau inférieur.

_ Tu n'as plus qu'à signer, lui dit Blaise avec un grand sourire en lui tendant son cahier de colle.

_ Draco, Théo vous allez chercher Rogue qu'il nous rejoigne dans le bureau du Directeur. Blaise tu t'occupe de MacGonagall. Hermione, je peux compter sur toi pour ses trois-là, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Hermione acquiesça incapable de dire un mot.

_ Vincent, Greg, vous calmez les Serpentards et vous les amenez dîner. Je ne veux aucun problème, ajouta-t-il en les regardant sévèrement. Je vais chercher Emma.

_**HP*DM*HP*DM**_

Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, Emma avait cessé de pleurer. Elle parlait calmement avec Pansy. Harry s'approcha en se recomposant un visage calme et doux.

_ Comment ça va, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Mieux merci, lui répondit Emma avec un léger sourire.

_ Bien, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi chez le Directeur, lui dit-il avec un ton rassurant. Il y aura les trois garçons qui t'ont agressé. Ça ira, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sincèrement inquiète.

_ Je crois, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Je resterai tout le temps avec toi je te le promet, dir Harry doucement. Ils ne pourront rien te faire.

_ Pansy peut venir, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Harry interrogea Pansy du regard, cette dernière acquiesça montrant que ça ne la gênait pas .

_ Bien sûr, lui répondit alors Harry avec un sourire.

Tous les trois se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Mrs Pomfresh sortit de son bureau.

_ Je peux savoir où vous emmenez ma patiente Mr Potter, demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

_ Il faut que nous allions voir le Directeur, dit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur. Je vous la ramène aussitôt que nous avons. Promis.

_ Bien, mais faites vite, cette petite a besoin de repos, soupira l'infirmière incapable de résister à son meilleur patient.

_ Bien sûr, je vous la ramène le plus vite possible, ajouta Harry toujours avec un sourire.

Les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie et Pansy éclata de rire.

_ Tu l'as vraiment dans la poche la Pomfresh, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu, soupira Harry faussement dépité. C'est le charme Potter.

Les rires de Pansy redoublèrent et Emma la rejoingnit. Harry sourit doucement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau du Directeur rapidement. À la fin de la guerre et avec la mort de Dumbledore le poste aurait dû revenir à MacGonagall mais le ministre avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle ne l'obtienne pas car elle était trop proche de Dumbledore et elle avait acquis beaucoup de prestige avec la guerre. Après tout elle avait arrêté Bellatrix et Lucius. Elle était bien trop influente. Elle avait alors conservé son poste de Directrice adjointe et de professeur de Métamorphose et Rufus Bellemare avait été nommé à sa place sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'était avéré que Bellemare était loin d'être à la botte du ministre et qu'il était un bon directeur pour Poudlard. Harry l'aimait bien car il était impartial et ne faisait aucune différence entre les maisons et qu'il travaillait énormément pour réunir les maisons de Poudlard.

Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde était déjà là.

_ Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Parkinson et Mademoiselle Ravanel, nous n'attendions plus que vous, dit le Directeur avec un sourire bienveillant. Bien, Miss Ravanel, est-ce bien ces personnes qui vous ont attaquée cette après-midi.

Emma regarda un instant les trois Griffondors avant de frissonner et de se tourner vers Harry en quête de soutien. Harry lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors elle regarda le Directeur dans les yeux et acquiesça.

_ Bien, dit le Directeur en prenant un air grave. Maintenant racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emma pour lui montrer qu'il était là. La jeune fille commença son récit d'une voix chevrotante. Plusieurs fois Ron voulut l'interrompre mais un regard noir de Rogue le réduisait au silence à chaque fois. MacGonagall semblait atterrée par le récit de l'enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que des membres de sa maison aient pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Elle était révoltée. Dean et Seamus regardaient le sol les joues rouges de honte tandis que Ron regardait Harry plein de haine. Harry lui ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comme Ron avait pu en arriver là. Qu'était-il arrivé à son ami pour qu'il devienne si plein de rage. Il est vrai que Ron n'était pas la personne la plus tolérante qu'il avait connu mais il y avait une différence en insulter et agresser et jamais son ami n'aurait agit comme ça. Seulement ici Ron n'était pas son ami. Serait-il possible que grâce à son amitié et celle de Hermione, Ron ait évolué si différemment car les deux Ron était diamétralement opposé.

_ Bien, bien, soupira le Directeur. Vous rendez vous compte à quel point ce que vous avez fait est grave jeunes gens ?

_ Quoi on ne l'a pas frappé, s'exclama Ron.

_ Vous l'avez humiliée, insultée et menacée, tonna Rogue. Ceci est bien pire que des coups Mr Weasley.

_ Mr Potter, dit le Directeur, vous avez mis un mois de retenues à ses jeunes gens. Vous comprendrez que comme votre maison est impliquée dans cette affaire, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

_ Et pourquoi, s'exclama Harry, elles sont justifiées !

_ Peut-être mais vous n'êtes pas impartial dans cette histoire, expliqua le Directeur d'un ton calme. Bien sûr si Miss Granger est d'accord avec la punition que vous leur avez infligé alors je la maintiendrai.

Aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui rougit d'être ainsi le centre d'attention.

_ Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, dit-elle doucement.

_ Parfait, dit le Directeur avec un grand sourire. Je laisse le proffesseur Rogue et le professeur MacGonagall du reste de la punition.

_ Un mois de colle en plus avec mois pour eux trois et cinquante points en moins chacun, dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale et indifférente.

_ Quoi non, vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever cent cinquante points, s'écria Ron.

Il regardait autour de lui en quête de soutien mais Hermione secoua la tête pour montrer son accord et Dean et Seamus baissèrent encore plus la tête.

_ Professeur MacGonagall, souffla-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

_ Je suis d'accord avec la punition de mon collègue Mr Weasley, dit-elle de sa voix la plus sèche. Vous êtes une honte pour la maison Griffondor. Vous en prendre à une enfant. Il me semblait que la guerre qui vient de se terminer vous en aurez appris beaucoup plus sur le respect messieurs. Vous aurez un troisième mois de retenues avec moi et vous devrez présenter des excuses écrites à Mrs Ravanel pour le manque de respect que vous avez eu envers elle. Vous devrez également vous excuser devant Miss Ravanel. Oh et bien sûr vous serez interdit de bal.

_ De bal, s'étonna Dean en relevant la tête. Quel bal ?

_ Le bal qui aura lieu après les vacances, dit MacGonagall. Excuses maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Dean et Seamus s'avancèrent vers le groupe formé par les Serpentards complètement gênés.

_ On est sincèrement désolé, murmurèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Ron jeta un regard rageux à toutes les personnes dans la pièce avant de cracher un désolé peu sincère. Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux puis elle redressa les épaules et toisa les trois Griffondors d'un regard méprisant digne des plus grands Serpentards.

_ Je peux retourner à l'infirmerie maintenant, dit-elle avec autant de dignité qu'elle put.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la réaction très Serpentarde de la petite. Ne jamais paraître faible devant les autres.

_ Bien sûr Miss Ravanel, dit le professeur MacGonagall. Et je vous donne une semaine de délai pour les devoirs qui ont été détruit. Je ferai passer le message aux autres professeurs soyez-en sure.

_ Merci, dit Emma avec un petit sourire.

Puis les Serpentards sortirent tous ensemble du bureau pour la raccompagner à l'infirmerie.

_**TBC...**_

_Et voilà fini. C'est un long chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire entre Draco et Harry mais cela sera important pour la deuxième partie de mon histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dires que vous allez apprécier le prochain chapitre avec une grande grande avancé dans la relation entre Draco et Harry mais aussi dans celle entre Blaise et Hermione même si elle restera en second plan dans cette première partie. En tout cas pour le moment une petite reviews svp..._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Dans une autre vie_._

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Seule le sénario est à moi !

**Résumé :** Quand Harry tomba amoureux de Draco Malfoy il crut être devenu fou mais quand il se réveilla un matin dans le dortoir des Serpentards il sut qu'il était vraiment devenu fou.

* * *

_Surprise ! Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez plus ! Alors d'abord mes plus plats excuses pour cette traversée du désert lol je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration pour cette fic et puis il y a quelques temps je me suis remise à l'écrire. Je suis retombée amoureuse du couple Harry/Draco je crois et voilà. Alors c'est court je vous l'accorde. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite mais elle ne mettra pas autant de temps j'en suis persuadée ! Alors encore merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu m'y remettre !_

_

* * *

_

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent ponctuées par de nombreux incidents entre les membres de deux maisons. Seulement quand on y regardait de plus près on remarquait que jamais les Serpentards étaient les premiers à attaquer. Ils avaient tous reçus l'ordre de Harry de ne pas attaquer les premiers et cela fonctionnait à merveille. En effet même si les élèves finissaient en colle la maison perdait rarement des points alors que le sablier des Griffondors se vidait très rapidement malgré les nombreux points récoltés par Hermione pendant les cours.

Les seuls Griffondors à se faire discrets étaient Ron, Seamus et Dean. Leur maison leur en voulait beaucoup pour tous les points perdus et ils étaient exclus. Harry se souvenait très bien du lendemain au petit-déjeuner quand Ron et Seamus avaient reçu des Beuglantes de leurs mères. La table des Serpentards avaient éclaté de rire devant l'humiliation des deux Griffondors qui s'étaient enfuis rouge de honte.

Même les Serdaigles et les Pousouffles avaient tourné le dos à la maison des Lions. Sans apporter leur soutien aux Serpentards il était clair qu'ils désapprouvaient totalement les agissements des Griffondors et quand ils étaient pris à témoins par les professeurs lors de bagarre entre les deux maisons rivales ils accusaient plus les Griffondors que les Serpentards.

Harry et son groupe d'amis participaient peu aux bagarres, personne n'osait attaqué de front celui-qui-a-vaincu et Harry ne pouvait en être que plus heureux car même s'il avait appris à aimer être un Serpentard il se sentait toujours Griffondor dans son cœur.

Pendant ces deux semaines Harry et Hermione avaient épluché tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour savoir comment il avait pu arriver dans ce monde-là mais ils n'avaient trouvé de réponses nul part. Harry avait fini par se résigner et avait commencé à se faire à son nouvel environnement et il devait avoué qu'il s'y plaisait plutôt bien. Il était devenu très proche de Blaise avec qui il passait parfois la nuit à parler de tout et de rien. Il lui avait même avoué ses sentiments envers Draco enfin Blaise les lui avait extorqué de force.

**FLASH BACK :**

Harry et Blaise marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir en sortant de la bibliothèque. Ils n'avaient pas vu Draco depuis la fin des cours et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter avec le climat qui régnait en ce moment dans Poudlard. Blaise lui n'en pouvait plus de voir Harry tourner comme un lion en cage.

_ Putain Harry, s'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment complétement exaspéré. Arrête un peu Draco va bien. Il doit être au bord du lac en train de se fumer une cigarette et de profiter du beau temps. Tu le connais il est amoureux de ce lac.

_ Oui mais si des Gri...

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, soupira Blaise. Draco est capable de se défendre tout seul. C'est pas possible de t'inquiéter comme ça.

Harry sembla vouloir parler mais se ravisa. Lui et Blaise reprirent leur route dans un silence un peu pesant. Blaise ne savait pas comment aborder la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment maintenant sans que Harry ne se braque. En poussant un soupir il décida de se lancer.

_ Dis moi Harry, tu... tu ressens quoi pour Draco en vrai ?

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda stupéfait.

_ Je... eh bien..., bafouilla-t-il. C'est mon ami.

_ A d'autre mais à pas moi Harry, lui répondit Blaise. Je te connais. Je sais que ce que tu ressens pour Draco est bien plus fort que de l'amitié.

Harry regarda son ami perdu. Oui, il aimait Draco mais il ne savait pas comment l'avouer à Blaise.

_ De tout façon, quoique je ressente Draco ne me voie que comme un ami, finit-il par répondre.

_ Je n'en serais pas si sûr, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda un moment la bouche ouverte. Serait-il possible que Draco... Non impossible. Draco aimait les femmes ça ne changerait jamais. Il courut pour rattraper son ami. Mais aucun des deux n'avait vu la personne qui se cachait derrière une tapisserie et qui n'avait perdu aucune miette de leur conversation.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Blaise était le seul à connaître la vraie nature de ses sentiments envers Draco et Harry s'en sentait soulager. Ils en avaient longuement parlé plus tard tous les deux et Harry se sentait mieux moins perdu. Il avait confiance en Blaise, il savait qu'avec lui son secret était bien caché ce qui le rassurait.

Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment pas à l'heure. Hermione l'attendait dans la Salle Commune des préfets en chef pour lui parler de son petit problème de voyage inter-dimensionnelle. Il se hâta pour éviter que Mione ne s'énerve.

Quand il arriva enfin la Salle était vide. C'était bien la peine de se dépêcher si son amie était en retard. Quoique une Hermione en retard était généralement une bonne chose car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard rouge et essoufflée mais elle n'avait pas le grand sourire qui accompagnait ses grandes découvertes. Elle semblait consternée.

_ Un problème, demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

_ Bin j'ai trouvé une solution mais c'est un petit peu tiré par les cheveux, dit-elle d'une voix peu satisfaite. Et puis c'est tellement peu probable.

_ Dis toujours, la rassura Harry en s'asseyant.

_ Bien, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en sortant un tas de parchemins. J'ai continué les recherches à la bibliothèque et j'ai rien trouvé de plus qu'une vague théorie comme quoi au XVIème siècle, un sorcier aurait émis une hypothèse comme quoi il existerait des dimensions parallèles où les personnes seraient les mêmes mais un élément aurait changé et tout l'ordre du monde aurait été modifié. Par exemple chez toi tu es un Griffondor, ici un Serpentard, tout l'histoire a été modifié, explique Hermione d'un ton professoral qui fit sourire Harry.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de tirer par les cheveux là dedans, dit Harry. Même les moldus croient aux univers parallèles.

_ Oui je sais, répliqua Hermione. J'ai demandé à ma mère de m'envoyer un livre sur les théories moldues du voyage interdimensionnel. Ne rigole pas, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le grand sourire de Harry. Donc tu aurais atterrit dans un monde dit en '' et si ''. Tu aurais voulut tellement quelque chose que je suppose qu'avec la magie tu as voyagé. Mais c'est impossible de savoir et je ne saurais pas comment te renvoyer chez toi. Selon les moldus pour sortir d'un monde en '' et si '' il faudrait rétablir quelque chose ou alors que la personne envoyait comprenne que quelque soit ce qui a changé les choses auraient fini pareil. Enfin bref, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu es arrivé ici et aucune idée de comment te renvoyer chez toi. Désolée, conclut-elle en baissant les yeux.

Harry regardait devant lui perdu. Tout cela était complétement farfelu en même temps la magie pouvait faire tellement de chose... Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était mais il avait compris une chose, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, il était coincé ici. Il soupira, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, il devait s'y faire. Il se redressa. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre après tout ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il pourrait s'y faire. Il était le Survivant, pas vrai ?

_ Bien, finit-il par dire. J'ai pas le choix. Je suis Harry Potter, chef des Serpentards, vainqueur de Voldemort, meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, énonça-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle finirait par trouver une solution, elle n'allait pas lui dire que tout finirait par s'arranger, non, elle ne le lui dirait pas car elle savait que c'était peut-être impossible, que peut-être jamais rien de rentrer dans l'ordre pour lui. Elle lui sourit doucement, désolée. Harry la regarda en essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se serraient dans les bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes tellement elle était triste pour son ami.

_ Je vais réussir, affirma-t-il mais Hermione ne sut pas si c'était pour la convaincre elle ou lui.

Ils se séparèrent en sursautant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise et Draco.

_ Désolé de vous déranger, fit le premier avec un grand sourire, mais on s'est dit que votre réunion devait être fini à cette heure-là.

Hermione essuya ses larmes discrètement mais pas assez.

_ Tout va bien, demanda Blaise soudain inquiet.

Il avait remarqué le regard bouleversé de ses deux amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé ici ?

_ C'est quoi ça, demanda Draco en se saisissant du livre d'Hermione. _Les voyages interdimensionnels : théories. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, on dirait que c'est moldu !

_ Oui c'est à moi, fit Hermione qui s'était ressaisi, je fais des recherches pour mon dossier des ASPICs, je présente l'étude des moldus en option libre et je dois faire un dossier sur un thème alors j'ai choisit d'étudier la différence d'approche entre les sorciers et les moldus des voyages interdimensionnels.

Harry la regarda bouche-bée par la rapidité avec laquelle Hermione avait réussit à inventer ce mensonge. Quoique se dit-il pendant un moment ce n'était peut-être pas tellement un mensonge.

_ Et c'est ça qui vous a fait pleurer, demanda Blaise pas dupe.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent gênés. Hermione lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle était à court d'idée et que s'il voulait protéger son secret il allait devoir trouver un excuse. Harry soupira et se lança.

_ Bah en faite, commença-t-il, ça nous a rappelé un film qui était sortit quand on était petit, E.T., ça parle pas vraiment de voyage dimensionnels mais ce film est tellement triste qu'on a pleuré.

L'excuse était vraiment bateau et il vaudrait vraiment beaucoup de chance pour que Draco et Blaise la gobent mais c'était la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit sur le moment. Draco et Blaise les regardèrent encore un moment suspicieusement avant de décider que de toute façon si c'était important Harry leur en parlerait.

_ Bref, dit Blaise en retrouvant son grand sourire. Draco et moi nous sommes dits que ce soir on pourrait se faire une petite soirée tranquille tous les quatre au lieu de manger dans la Grande Salle. Ça pourrait être sympa !

Les deux préfets-en-chef acceptèrent avec joie et c'est ainsi que commença une soirée qui resterait à jamais dans leur mémoire.

_ Ce jeu est débile, déclara un Harry mort de rire alors qu'il portait une nouvelle fois son verre de whisky pur-feu à ses lèvres. Vous faites tout pour que je finisse ivre mort.

_ Harry Potter, le-graçon-qui-a-vaincu, vaincu par le whisky pur-feu, fit Blaise en écartant les mains, la Gazette en ferait des choux gras.

_ C'est de ta faute aussi Harry, accusa Draco avec un sourire.

_ Comment ça ma faute, s'écria Harry. C'est de la faute de Blaise c'est lui qui a proposé ce jeu débile !

_ Oui mais comment il l'as découvert, fit Draco. Avec cette foutue télé que tu as voulu installer Square Grimmault, continua-t-il en voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Harry. Tu sais dans cette série débile où il y a deux frères qui jouent avec un ballon qui rebondit.

_ Le basket Dray, dit Harry en souriant. Le basket.

_ Bref, dit Draco en secouant la main comme si le nom n'avait pas d'importance. C'est ta faute sans cette télé Blaise n'aurait pas des idées encore plus débile.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient déjà tous bien bu et qu'un rien les faisait rire.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, s'écria Blaise vexé. J'ai toujours d'excellentes idées, on passe un bon moment non.

Les trois autres avouèrent que oui avant de rire comme des bossus en voyant l'air fière du black. Hermione les regardaient en souriant. Elle était un peu jalouse de la complicité qui régnait entre les trois Serpentards. Malgré le fait que Harry ne soit pas le ''vrai'' elle ne pouvait la louper. Elle, elle n'avait jamais connu ça, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Bien sûr il y avait Ron mais ce n'était vraiment pas pareil, ils n'étaient déjà pas vraiment ami avant de sortir ensemble. Il y avait bien Ginny avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments mais là aussi c'était différent car Ginny avait ses propres amis à l'école. Elle se sentit soudain un peu jalouse de l'Hermione du monde de Harry. Elle, elle avait des amis qui tenaient à elle, elle faisait parti du Trio, elle aurait aimé connaître l'amitié qui lui avait décrit Harry. Elle se sentit vraiment ridicule. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment après tout les trois Serpentards étaient en train de partager avec elle alors elle n'allait pas rester à ruminer ses idées noires.

_ A mon tour, finit-elle par dire en levant son verre. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon.

Harry soupira dépité.

_ Si même toi tu te mets contre moi Hermione, gémit Harry en buvant une gorgée. C'était évident que j'ai déjà couché avec un mec, vous voulez ma mort faux amis !

Les deux autres rigolèrent et Hermione se sentit un peu en voyant que personne ne se moquer du fait qu'elle était vierge.

_ En tout cas Weasley est encore plus idiot que ce je pensais, fit quand même remarquer Blaise.

_ Pourquoi, demanda Hermione.

_ Moi je n'aurais jamais laissé partir quelqu'un comme toi, sourit-il à pleine dent.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir ce qui attira un petit rire à Harry et Draco. Depuis le début de la soirée ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise lui faisait des compliments et à chaque fois elle se mettait à rougir. Après tout elle était une jeune fille tout à fait normale comment résister à quelqu'un comme Blaise, il était tellement sexy et charmeur !

_ Mon tour, dit Draco la coupant dans ses pensées. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé un garçon.

Harry grogna en lui lançant un regard mauvais avant de boire, rapidement suivit par Hermione et à la surprise de Draco par Blaise.

_ Blaise tu as déjà, s'écria-t-il scandalisé. Mais qui ?

_ Hum Harry, avoua Blaise un peu gêné.

Draco regardait ses deux amis scandalisé alors que Hermione était morte de rire devant la tête du blond.

_ Mais... mais quand, bafouilla-t-il.

_ C'était la nuit avant la Bataille Finale, avoua Blaise mort de rire. Tu t'étais endormi et on a parlé des choses qu'on aurait aimé faire avant et j'ai dit que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que ça faisait de se faire rouler une pelle par un mec et Harry l'a fait pour pas que je meurs idiot.

_ Et vous contiez me le dire un jour, s'exclama Draco vexé.

_ Dray calme-toi, c'était rien, juste une blague entre ami, rit Harry.

Mais le blond était vraiment vexé. Bizarrement le fait de savoir que Blaise avait embrassé Harry le mettait hors de lui.

_ Sois pas jaloux, tiens pour toi, dit Harry avec un grand sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco se serait attendu à tout sauf à la réaction qu'il eut. D'un coup il sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines et quand Harry se retira une demie-seconde plus tard il se sentit étrangement vide. Il fixa Harry les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise avant de sauter sur les lèvres du brun. Brun qui perdit l'équilibre et s'allongea au sol Draco sur lui. Le blond ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait et força les lèvres de Harry. Il entra dans la bouche de Harry et commença un ballet passionné avec la langue de son meilleur ami. Il sentit Harry frissonner sous lui à son contact et cela le fit gémir dans sa bouche. Quand l'air commença à lui manquer il s'écarta à contre cœur et croisa les yeux surpris de Harry.

Il se redressa alors d'un bon en ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione et Blaise le regardaient eux aussi surpris. Il se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant.

Harry sursauta en entendant la porte claquer et toucha ses lèvres encore gonflées du baiser de Draco.

_ Il m'a embrassé, dit-il toujours à dix milles lieues de là.

_ Euh ouais, on dirait bien, répondit Blaise toujours aussi ahuri.

D'accord il savait que Harry était amoureux de Draco et il savait que Draco aussi malgré qu'il refuse de se l'avouer mais il s'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas attendu à ça. Il regarda Harry qui se levait tel zombie et s'enfermait dans sa chambre avant de soupirer. Les jours à venir aller être compliqués.

_**TBC...**_

_**

* * *

**Une petite rewiew ? à bientôt pour la suite !**  
**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Je sais que je met beaucoup de temps entre les chapitres et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire malgré mon envie. En tout soyez sur que je terminerai cette fic, c'est mon bébé ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mettrai mais je la finirai ! _

_En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suive encore ! Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer !_

_Je ne vous donne pas de date pour la suite je ne voudrais pas vous faire faux bond avec un retard. Elle arrivera le plus vite possible. Pour Noël j'espère !_

_A bientôt !_

_

* * *

Précédemment dans _Une autre vie _: Hermione annonce à Harry qu'elle ne sait pas s'il pourra rentrer à un jour chez lui. Draco et Blaise les rejoignent et ils jouent à un jeu. Plus tard dans la soirée Blaise avoue qu'il a déjà embrasser Harry et Draco est jaloux. Pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête Harry l'embrasse rapidement. Mais Draco ne le laisse pas partir et approfondit le baiser avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_

* * *

_

Et Blaise ne pouvait avoir plus raison que cette fois-là. Draco et Harry ne se parlèrent plus pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Enfin Draco ne parlait plus à Harry et l'évitait le plus possible ce qui rendait Harry vraiment très malheureux. Il n'était pas ami avec Draco depuis longtemps, enfin pour lui, mais il avait apprécié la relation qu'il y avait entre lui et le blond et cela lui manquait énormément. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en premier lieu embrasser Draco et que si Draco l'avait embrassé c'était seulement une conséquence de l'alcool et qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il savait tout cela. Pourtant embrasser le jeune homme avait été vraiment différent de toutes les fois où il l'avait fait. Il s'était senti tellement bien, libre, léger, il s'était sentit complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il soupira en regardant la carte du Maraudeur. Draco était encore au bord du lac, il y passait presque toutes ses journées. Blaise le regarda d'un air las. Ses amis étaient vraiment des handicapés dès que l'on parlait sentiments. Harry avait quand même mis sept ans à se rendre compte qu'il aimait Draco et Draco lui ne l'avait toujours pas réalisé. En attendant c'était lui qui faisait les frais des plaintes et des soupirs frustrés et autant ça l'amusait avant autant maintenant il en avait par dessus la tête.

_ Vas le voir, ordonna-t-il à Harry alors qu'il poussait un trente-troisième soupir en trente minutes (il les avait compté.).

_ Quoi, fit Harry en sortant de sa rêverie.

_ Vas le voir, parle lui et réglez ça une bonne foi pour toute, lui dit-il en essayant de pas être brusque. Mais là vous êtes aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre et vous me soulez.

_ Et je dois lui dire quoi, siffla Harry. Salut Draco je sais que t'es pas pédé et que pour toi je ne suis qu'un pote mais moi je voulais te dire que le jour où tu m'as embrassé était le plus beau de ma vie et que j'aurais aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Merci mais je ne crois pas qu'il va apprécier, finit-il énervé.

Sachant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et qu'il avait tout sauf envie de se disputer avec Blaise il partit. Blaise soupira en entendant la porte claquée avant de se maudire. Voilà qu'il prenait la sale manie de Harry à soupirer toutes les trente secondes. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées et qu'il pense un peu moins à ses satanés amis. C'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé mentale. Et puis il fallait qu'il pense un peu à sa vie sentimentale à lui.

Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Hermione ses derniers temps et il l'appréciait vraiment. Il aurait bien aimé aller plus loin avec elle mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire. Pourtant il avait toujours été un tombeur mais avec elle c'était différent. Il pouvait être vraiment lui, le Blaise que seul Harry et Draco connaissait et il pouvait avouer que ça lui plaisait assez. Il sourit rêveusement en pensant à la jolie brune. Elle devait être encore à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la rejoindre.

Fier de sa résolution il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Il tirait une gueule de six pieds de long et Blaise soupira intérieurement (au moins lui il n'embêtait pas le monde avec ses soupirs intempestifs.), il ne pourrait pas aller voir Hermione tout de suite.

Draco s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant (lui aussi avait la sale manie de Harry.) et mit son coude sur ses yeux. Blaise le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Il te manque, hein, commença-t-il doucement.

Draco soupira. _Et de deux, _pensa Blaise.

_ Oui, avoua Draco. Mais je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Blaise tranquillement.

Draco se releva d'un coup et regarda Blaise les yeux exorbités. _Ne pas rire, _sesouffla Blaise. _Surtout ne pas rire._

__ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, s'exclama Draco scandalisé.

_ Voyons, Dray, soit honnête avec toi-même, dit Blaise d'un ton paternaliste. (il n'avait plus envie d'être patient.) Toi et Harry ça a toujours été une évidence. Depuis le début je sais que vous finirez ensemble, ça crève les yeux. Sauf que toi tu es assez idiot pour ne pas le voir.

_ Je ne suis pas homosexuel, s'écria Draco.

_ D'accord, lui concéda Blaise. Dans ce cas là tu es Harry-sexuel si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Draco se leva vexé et s'apprêta à partir. Mais avant de sortir définitivement il se retourna vers son ami.

_ Tu te trompes Blaise, dit-il presque tristement. Embrasser Harry était une erreur. Je ne suis pas gay et je te le montrerai.

Puis il partit laissant Blaise seul qui savait pertinemment qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre Draco au pied du mur parce qu'il était évident que le blond n'accepterait pas facilement son amour pour Harry. Sauf qu'entre le moment où il s'en rendrait compte et maintenant il avait largement le temps de faire souffrir Harry et ça il aurait aimer l'éviter le plus possible. Il soupira. Et bien oui, lui aussi avait bien le droit de reprendre cette sale habitude.

Les vacances de Noël étaient dans une semaine et Blaise désespérait que la situation entre ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis puissent évoluer un jour. Ces deux-là avaient refusé de se parler toute la semaine. Enfin surtout Draco, il évitait Harry comme la peste et Harry se morfondait de plus en plus. Blaise n'aurait jamais tenu si Hermione n'avait pas été pour l'aider à canaliser les élans dépressifs de Harry. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aller mettre les points sur les i à Draco et le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte ses sentiments pour Harry ou qu'au moins ils reprennent leur relation là où ils s'étaient arrêtés car Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

N'empêche qu'il en avait marre même si cette situation avait au moins eut l'avantage de la rapprocher de Hermione. Plus il côtoyait la jeune femme plus ses sentiments pour elle devenaient confus. Ce qui au début n'avait été qu'une attirance physique c'était révélé plus profond. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle et au lieu de le faire complètement flippé cela l'apaisait. Il était rassuré de voir que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu il était encore capable d'aimer. Il ne savait pas comment évoluerait sa relation avec la jeune femme mais il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que ce soit dans le bon sens, il ne gâcherait pas tout comme avec les autres filles parce que Hermione était vraiment à part.

Oui il aurait vraiment eu tout pour être heureux s'il n'y avait pas eu ses deux têtes de mules de meilleurs amis. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de les réconcilier avant les vacances car il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'ambiance à Square Grimmault si les deux s'évitaient comme la peste.

Draco marchait dans les couloirs et sans s'en rendre compte ses pas le guidèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Il était déjà au sommet quand il se souvint de la symbolique de ce lieu. À chaque fois qu'Harry et lui s'engueulaient ou déprimaient c'était ici qu'ils se retrouvaient. Blaise avait vite compris que c'était leur endroit et ne venait presque jamais. Draco ne comptait plus le nombre d'heure qu'il avait passé ici avec Harry à rire, parler de tout et de rien, de la guerre, de sa mère, de Sirius, à pleurer aussi.

Traitresses il sentit des larmes commencer à s'échapper de ses yeux. Son ami lui manquait horriblement et le pire c'est qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui évitait Harry, le brun avait bien essayé de lui parler mais Draco le fuyait.

Il avait peur, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue et s'il ne pouvait le faire à Blaise, il se le devait bien à lui-même. Il avait peur des sensations qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant Harry. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il avait senti son corps s'enflammer et il aurait aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Oui, il avait aimé embrasser Harry. Et alors était-ce si grave que ça ?

Il entendit la voix de son père raisonner dans sa tête. _Les pédés ne sont que des êtres anormaux, des bêtes qu'il faudrait éradiquer comme ces sales Sangs-de-Bourbes. _Mais ça faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il n'écoutait plus son père pas vrai. Et puis que Harry aime les hommes ne l'avait jamais gêné. Au contraire, la seule fois où Harry avait eu une copine il avait été terriblement jaloux alors que le voir avec Fred Weasley l'avait moins gêné.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il devait s'avouer qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Quand Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siens il avait senti que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu, qu'il était enfin là où il devrait être. Après tout ne se sentait-il pas bien uniquement dans les bras de Harry ? Était-il amoureux de Harry ? Que ressentait-il vraiment quand il voyait son ami ?

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry chez Mme Gripcure avant leur toute première rentrée. Il ne savait pas encore qui il était et il avait été touché par l'air complètement perdu du petit garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu de nés-moldus avant ça. Plus tard quand il avait enfin su qu'il était Harry Potter, il avait été intrigué mais qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas été sympa les premiers temps mais il obéissait à tout ce que son père lui disait à cette époque et son père lui avait dit que Harry Potter était un monstre qu'il fallait éliminer.

Et puis il y avait eu cette aventure avec le troll. Dans la panique Draco avait séparé du groupe de Serpentards qui retournaient à la salle commune et c'était perdu dans la château qu'il connaissait très mal à cette époque. Heureusement pour lui Harry et Blaise avait remarqué son absence et étaient partis à sa recherche. Mais le troll l'avait trouvé et l'avait acculé dans un cul-de-sac. Draco n'avait jamais été autant soulagé de toute sa vie que quand il avait entendu les voix de ses deux camarades. Depuis ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

Si au début il avait eu peur que son père le prenne mal par la suite il n'en avait eu plus rien à faire. Son père avait trouvé là plutôt une aubaine pour pouvoir espionner le Survivant et trouver sa faille pour quand son Maître reviendrait. Il avait demandé à Draco de le faire évidemment. Draco s'était senti mal pendant des jours, il n'osait pas avoué à son nouvel ami ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Car aux côtés de Blaise et Harry il s'était senti pour la première fois de sa vie complètement libre et heureux. Mais à sa grande surprise il avait découvert que Harry avait déjà tout compris.

Après avoir reçu la lettre dans laquelle son père lui demandait d'espionner celui qui était devenu son ami Draco avait commencé à s'isoler des deux garçons. Il les appréciait vraiment beaucoup et il n'avait pas du tout envie de les trahir alors il avait décidé de ne plus leur parler même si cela lui faisait vraiment mal. Un jour, une semaine après avoir reçu la lettre il s'était isolé dans la tour d'astronomie. Il s'était assis dans un coin et les larmes avaient commencé à couler. Il se sentait tellement seul, il s'était senti seul toute sa vie mais ce sentiment avait disparu avec la présence de Harry et Blaise à ses côtés malheureusement il ne pouvait pas rester ami avec eux.

Harry l'avait rejoint là et il s'était assis à ses côtés, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et Draco avait pleuré dans son cou. Au bout d'un moment le flot de larme s'était tari et Harry avait commencé à parler. Draco se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'il lui avait dit car ses paroles avaient changé le cours de sa vie.

'' Je sais ce que ton père t'a demandé de faire Dray.'' avait-il dit. '' Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il servait Voldemort.'' Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frissonner et Harry avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. '' Je comprends que tu sois perdu, que tu ne saches pas quoi faire mais il faut que tu fasses un choix, tu es mon ami Draco, j'ai confié plus de chose à toi et à Blaise que je ne l'ai jamais fait à personne. J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes mes amis et ça me briserait le coeur si l'un de vous me trahissait mais tu sais quoi, je te comprendrais si tu choisissais d'obéir à ton père car je sais ce que c'est de vouloir à tout prix qu'on t'aime. Tu as un choix à faire Dray et j'en suis vraiment désolé pour toi mais sache que si tu choisis de ne pas faire ce que ton père te demande, jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.''

Et Draco avait cru en Harry et les années suivantes lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu raison. Jamais le brun ne l'avait laissé tomber et il l'avait toujours soutenu devant son père. Pour ne pas qu'il ait de problème quand il devrait rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances Harry, Blaise et lui avaient décidé qu'il fallait que Draco envoie des lettres à son père où il lui ferait croire qu'il espionnait son ami comme son père le lui avait demandé ainsi il le laisserait tranquille. Alors tous les vendredis soirs pendant quatre ans, ils prenaient du temps pour écrire une lettre parfois bourrée de mensonges, parfois avec une part de vérité et son père était toujours satisfait.

À partir de ce jour dans la tour d'astronomie Draco avait décidé de suivre Harry dans tous ses choix tant que le brun voudrait bien de lui. La tour d'astronomie était devenu leur endroit à tous les deux et il s'était établi entre eux une relation bien différente de celle qu'ils avaient avec Blaise.

Alors oui Harry avait changé sa vie, il ne serait pas devenu l'homme qu'il est sans Harry et ça il devait bien l'admettre. Il devait aussi admettre que son ami lui manquait plus que tout. Alors peut être que Harry était plus qu'un ami, il ne le savait pas, il avait du mal à l'admettre mais c'était ridicule de l'éviter pour ça. Son ami lui manquait et tout ce dont il avait envie là c'était de le rejoindre au bord du lac et de fumer une cigarette comme avant. La suite lui dira ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour Harry.

Fier de sa résolution, Draco descendit de sa tour et alla rejoindre Harry qu'il avait vu au bord du lac.

'' Blaise, tu es sûr que ça va ?'' demanda Hermione inquiète.

Elle et Blaise s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble mais Hermione voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait son ami et elle se doutait bien de quoi. Elle vit Blaise soupirer et se mettre à parler.

'' Je m'inquiète pour Harry et Draco.'' avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux. '' Ça fait une semaine qu'ils ne se parlent plus et ils en souffrent tous les deux beaucoup. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Harry d'après la Bataille Finale et ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'il ne peut pas fuir Harry toute sa vie...''

'' Tu ne peux rien faire.'' dit Hermione en posant une main sur son bras. '' C'est à eux de régler leur problème ensemble, toi tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux si ce n'est d'être là pour eux.''

Blaise se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua. Hermione se sentit touchée de le voir si désemparé. Depuis quelques temps elle avait remarqué qu'elle ne voyait pas Blaise comme un ami mais qu'elle avait des pensées envers lui qui n'avait rien d'amical. Elle était un peu perdue et elle savait bien qu'il ne ressentirait jamais pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

'' Il y a autre chose.'' dit Blaise faisant sursauter Hermione.

'' Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Même s'il ne l'aimerait jamais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, elle pouvait très bien être son amie.

'' Je suis amoureux.'' avoua Blaise en la regardant d'un intense regard qui la fit frisonner. En même temps son coeur se brisa. Blaise était amoureux. '' Elle est tellement belle, tellement intelligente que je me demande comment elle pourrait aimé quelqu'un comme moi...''

'' Voyons Blaise, tu es quelqu'un de très bien, elle ne pourra que t'aimer.'' essaya de le rassurer Hermione même si cela lui brisait le coeur. '' Il faut juste que tu lui apprennes à te connaître, que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens pour elle.''

'' Oui mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas.'' souffla Blaise.

'' Tu ne pourras pas le savoir tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé.'' dit Hermione en baissant le ton sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle était complètement hypnotisée par le regard brun de Blaise. Il la fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'elle sentait son estomac faire des bonds dans son ventre. Elle était amoureuse de cet homme mais lui en aimait une autre. Quand cette réalité la frappa elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas qu'il les voie pleins de larmes mais elle ne la tourna pas assez vite et Blaise le vit.

'' Tu vois je suis vraiment nul.'' dit-il en lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Avec son pouce il effaça les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. '' Je ne suis pas capable de faire ma déclaration sans faire pleurer la fille que j'aime.''

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il parlait d'elle depuis le début ! C'était impossible, quelqu'un comme Blaise ne pouvait être amoureux d'elle, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

'' Je t'aime Hermione.'' avoua Blaise les yeux plongés dans les siens faisant s'envoler ses derniers doutes. '' Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour ressentir la même chose que moi mais...''

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment et elle avait fini par croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Aussitôt que Blaise sentit les douces lèvres de Hermione sur les siennes il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra pour l'approcher plus de lui. Il répondit à ce baiser tellement attendu.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent seulement quand l'air leur manqua. Hermione enfouit son visage dans le cou de Blaise et lui murmura à l'oreille :

'' Je t'aime aussi Blaise.''

Blaise s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire rayonnant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre l'explication entre Harry et Draco ! A bientôt !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Voilà la suite et la fin de la première partie ! La deuxième est encore en cours d'écriture et je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal alors je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle arrivera ! J'essayerai avant un an lol_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre un peu court je vous l'accorde !_

_Clem's._

_

* * *

_

Draco retrouva Harry au bord du lac sous un vieux saule pleureur. C'était leur arbre à Harry, Blaise et lui. Quand ils avaient envie de se retrouver tous les trois c'était toujours ici qu'il allait et c'était toujours là que Harry et lui allait fumer leurs cigarettes. Ils avaient pris cette habitude tous les deux lors de l'été entre leur quatrième et cinquième année. Voldemort venait de revenir et Draco et Blaise avait refusé de suivre leurs parents dans le camp des Ténèbres. Ils s'étaient alors réfugiés chez Sirius et Harry dans leur maison Square Grimmault qui était devenue le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était quelques jours avant que la maison se fasse envahir par la famille Weasley et alors que Blaise dormait encore Harry et Draco avait supplié Sirius et Remus de les laisser sortir rien que dix minutes dans le square en face de la maison. Ils étaient enfermés depuis une semaine et n'en pouvaient déjà plus. Sirius avait fini par se laisser convaincre après tout Dumbledore avait posé une sécurité sur tout le quartier et Harry et Draco avait pu sortir pendant vingt minutes.

Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et avait parlé de tout et de rien. Harry n'allait pas bien à ce moment-là, il se sentait affreusement coupable de la mort de Diggory et il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer sa mort. Alors Draco et Blaise étaient là pour lui changer les idées et Sirius aussi. Ils y arrivaient plus ou moins mais Harry avait souvent des élans mélancoliques desquels il était très dur de le faire sortir.

Mais ce jour-là était un bon jour et Harry riait et souriait avec son ami quand ils s'étaient fait aborder par un jeune moldu de leur âge. Ce dernier devait surveiller son petit frère qui jouait dans les jeux pour enfants et s'ennuyait ferme. Il était alors venu leur parler. Harry avait tout de suite commencé à parler avec lui mais Draco, comme à son habitude était resté plus méfiant mais au fil de la conversation il avait commencé à se lâcher et à apprécier le moldu. Il avait fini par sorti une longue tige blanche et avait haussé un sourcil surpris quand Draco lui avait demandé ce que c'était, Harry ayant grandit chez les moldus le savait bien évidemment.

Harry lui expliqua et Draco fut curieux de tester. Le moldu lui en tendit une et Draco apprécia beaucoup. Il la tendit à Harry qui aima lui aussi. Ils allaient quitter leur nouvel ami parce que Sirius les appelait et le jeune moldu leur donna son paquet en leur disant qu'il espérait les revoir. Draco et Harry ne lui avaient pas dit que cela était fort peu probable et était rentré avec le paquet. Depuis ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à fumer mais Blaise avait toujours refusé.

Draco sourit à ce souvenir qui remontait déjà à loin maintenant, tant de chose s'était passé depuis qu'il avait l'impression que plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulé alors que c'était il y a à peine trois ans. Harry lui tournait le dos, il était assis à même l'herbe malgré le froid et il s'élevait de lui des nuages de fumée. Draco s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. Sans rien dire Harry lui tendit une cigarette et Draco l'alluma d'un geste de sa baguette.

Harry et lui fumèrent en silence, comme avant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de parler le premier alors que c'était Draco qui l'avait évité tout ce temps et Draco ne savait pas par où commencer alors ils se taisaient tous les deux, attendant ils ne savaient trop quoi, profitant juste de la présence l'un de l'autre.

_ Je suis un idiot, finit tout de même par dire Draco.

_ Et tu t'en ais rendu-compte tout seul, siffla Harry plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco encaissa sans rien dire mais la froideur de Harry lui fit mal au cœur. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle indifférence dans la voix de son ami. Même en deuxième année quand il refusait de lui parler il y avait toujours de la colère, jamais de l'indifférence.

_ Tu sais quoi Dray, soupira Harry.

Finalement c'était lui qui allait parler.

_ Il y a quelques jours encore tu m'affirmais que tu n'avais aucun problème avec le fait que j'aime les hommes, dit Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

La déception qu'il y lisait acheva de lui briser le cœur. Il voyait toute la souffrance qu'il avait causé à Harry en l'évitant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation dont parler Harry. C'était quelque temps après l'incident avec la première année. Harry et lui était dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chefs et attendaient Blaise et Hermione pour aller manger. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien et Harry avait fini par lui demander s'il n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec son homosexualité, lui avait affirmé que non, il n'avait aucun problème ce qui était vrai. Il ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

_ Si c'était Blaise qui t'avait embrassé l'autre soir, aurais-tu réagi de la même façon, demanda Harry sans détacher son regard du sien.

_ Non, dit Draco incapable de mentir à Harry comme toujours. Non je n'aurais pas réagi pareil mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois gay et pas Blaise...

_ Bien sûr que si, dit Harry en tournant la tête. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qui ne soit pas homo tu ne l'aurais pas fui comme tu l'as fait.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser partir alors qu'il pensait ça de lui. Il savait que Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait d'être gay. C'était aussi mal vu dans la société sorcière que dans la société moldue. Mais Draco n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec ça à partir du moment qu'il avait décidé que tout ce que son père lui avait dit étaient des conneries et donc quand Harry leur avait annoncé qu'il pensait être gay, Draco l'avait aidé à s'accepter et ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Bien au contraire, ils étaient devenus encore plus proche. Comment Harry ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir de ça et remettre en cause tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit ?

_ Merde Harry, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi ! Je sais que j'ai été vraiment con ces derniers jours mais laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

Harry se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui Draco put lire la souffrance qu'il avait causé à son ami et l'habituelle lueur de lassitude qu'il avait depuis la fin de la guerre et qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois. Harry semblait scanner son âme et d'habitude Draco avait horreur qu'il fasse ça mais aujourd'hui il le laissa faire, il avait besoin de se faire pardonner. Il fit alors passer tous ses regrets, toute sa culpabilité de l'avoir fait souffrir pour qu'il lui laisse une chance de s'expliquer. Et ça marcha visiblement puisque Harry hocha doucement de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

Le plus dur était encore à venir. Draco inspira lentement et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer, soupira-t-il. Alors je vais essayer d'être à peu près cohérent mais s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas où sinon je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer.

Harry acquiesça doucement, les yeux toujours dans les siens. Draco tourna le regard gêné et rougit un peu. Il gigota, mal à l'aise. Si ce n'était pas pour Harry jamais il n'aurait fait ça, s'ouvrir à un autre.

_ Le fait que tu sois gay, ne m'a jamais et ne me posera jamais de problème, commença-t-il. Je sais ce que pensent les gens des gays mais moi je m'en fous parce que je te connais toi et je sais qui tu es. Et ce n'est pas le fait que tu aimes les hommes qui y changera quelque chose. Alors tiens le toi pour dit. Maintenant quand je dis que si Blaise m'avait embrassé je n'aurais pas réagit pareil c'est vrai. Je l'aurais peut-être pris à la rigolade et ça se serait arrêté là. Mais la vérité c'est que tu n'es pas Blaise et malgré le fait que je tienne beaucoup à tous les deux ce que je ressens pour toi est complètement différent. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais ce que je sais c'est que quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec personne et quand tu t'es éloigné de moi je n'ai pas eu envie que ça se termine. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas bu autant je n'aurais pas réagi comme ça, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça me fait peur, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Alors comme le bon Serpentard que je suis j'ai préféré fuir mais tu me manques trop...

Harry ne disait rien, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Draco ne voulait pas que Harry se taise. Harry ne se taisait que quand ça n'allait pas sinon c'était une vraie pipelette, lui et Blaise ne s'arrêtaient jamais de parler et parfois ça le rendait complètement fou alors il ne voulait pas qu'il se taise. Il devait dire quelque chose.

_ Harry, supplia-t-il, dis quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que dise, lui répondit Harry.

_ J'en sais rien, n'importe quoi, dit Draco.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Dray, soupira Harry. Tant que tu ne sauras pas où tu en ais je ne peux rien pour toi.

_ Parce que toi peut-être tu sais ce que tu veux, s'exclama Draco.

_ Oui, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Oui je sais ce que je veux et je le sais depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce que je veux c'est toi ! Ça a toujours été toi !

Draco le regarda ahuri. Harry venait de se déclarer, à lui Draco Malfoy, il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_ Harry, je... commença Draco avant de s'arrêter ne sachant quoi dire.

_ Laisse tomber Dray, soupira Harry avec lassitude. Je sais que ça ne mènera jamais à rien alors maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai envie d'être seul.

Il partit alors mais Draco ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser partir. Harry était malheureux à cause de lui. Harry l'aimait parce que même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement c'était ce qui était sous entendu. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir loin de lui. Parce que... parce que... lui aussi aimait Harry. Voilà c'était dit. Il était amoureux de Harry Potter, son meilleur ami depuis sept ans.

_ Harry, cria-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa rapidement et lui saisit le s'arrêta et tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes. Draco sentit son coeur se serrer quand il pensa qu'il était la cause de ses larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il ne savait pas comment dire cela.

_ Dray, laisse-moi s'il te plaît, dit Harry d'une petite voix suppliante qui lui brisa le coeur.

_ Non, je peux pas te laisser partir en pensant que je ne t'aime pas, dit-il à sa plus grande surprise, les mots étaient sortis tout seul.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Cette phrase ne pouvait pas sous-entendre ce qu'il croyait pas vrai ?

_ Je ne sais pas quand ni comment c'est arrivé mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry, avoua Draco, maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Un sourire lumineux apparut alors sur le visage de Harry et Draco sentit son cœur revivre. Il ne voulait plus voir que cette expression sur le visage de son ami mais surtout, il voulait en être la cause. Il vit Harry s'approcher doucement de lui et se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement. Il allait l'embrasser et rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit son coeur s'enflammer.

Harry parcourait la distance entre eux deux le plus lentement possible. C'était une vraie torture mais rien ne valait la flamme de désir qu'il voyait s'allumer dans les yeux de son amour. Il voulait profiter de ce baiser, qui aurait dû être le premier, le plus possible. Il se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de son beau blond et l'embrassa délicatement. Mais cela ne sembla pas convenir à son ami qui le saisit pas la nuque et approfondit le baiser. Harry lui répondit avec la même passion.

Enfin il était dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Enfin, il était heureux comme jamais.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Se réveiller le lendemain matin fut très difficile, il avait un horrible mal de crâne. Il essaya de chercher dans sa soirée ce qui aurait pu causer un tel mal de crâne mais il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Après s'être embrassés au bord du lac, Dray et lui avaient rejoint Hermione et Blaise dans la Grande Salle et avaient été à moitié surpris quand ils avaient découvert qu'ils venaient de se mettre ensemble. Après avoir mangé tous les quatre ils étaient allés dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs et avaient passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, des vacances à venir, du bal, de l'avenir. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux et ensemble, que demander de plus. Harry s'était senti à sa place pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Après ils s'étaient séparés, Blaise et Hermione dans la chambre de cette dernière et Draco et lui dans la sienne. Là ils s'étaient embrassé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Non, absolument rien qui justifiait ce mal de crâne atroce. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma bien vite quand la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux mais il les avait ouvert assez longtemps pour voir qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre de préfet. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arrivé et pourquoi ne se souvenait-il plus de rien. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour finir à l'infirmerie ?

Il essaya de rouvrir les yeux et cette fois il les garda ouvert assez longtemps pour voir qu'il n'était pas seul et que quelqu'un dormait la tête posée à côté de lui. Il identifia rapidement la chevelure de sa meilleure amie et passa une main dedans.

La réaction fut immédiate. La jeune fille se releva et le regarda avec des grands yeux avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

_ Mon Dieu Harry, pleura-t-elle dans son cou. Tu es enfin réveillé, j'ai cru que tu resterais comme ça pour toujours.

_ Mione, chut tout va bien calme-toi, la rassura Harry en passant une main douce dans son dos. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie et où sont Blaise et Draco ?

_ Tu... tu ne te réveillais plus, dit Hermione en essayant de retenir tes sanglots. Un matin tu ne t'es pas levé et impossible de te réveiller. Ça fait un mois que tu es là allongé sans que l'on sache ce que tu as. Oh Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir enfin réveillé, j'ai eu si peur.

_ Je suis désolé Mione, dit Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Alors où sont Blaise et Draco ?

_ Qui, demanda Hermione en le regardant bizarrement.

_ Et bien tu sais, Blaise et Draco, dit Harry moins sûr de lui, à quoi jouait son amie.

_ Pourquoi Malfoy et Zabini devraient être là, demanda Hermione confuse.

_ Mais... parce que..., commença Harry avant de se taire pris d'un horrible doute.

Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être ça, pas alors qu'il était enfin heureux, pas alors qu'il avait enfin Draco. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être ça.

_ Mione, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Dans quelle maison je suis ?

_ Harry pourquoi tu me demande ça, interrogea Hermione surprise.

_ S'il te plaît répond-moi, la supplia-t-il.

_ Et bien Griffondor, répondit Hermione perdu.

Harry se sentit se glacer. Il était revenu chez lui, là où Blaise n'était pas son ami et surtout là où Draco le détestait. Ça devait être un cauchemar.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.**


End file.
